JNPR Senpai
by D.C Draco
Summary: What would happen if team JNPR were fourth year student at the start of Vol1? What would happen to Team RWBY when the canon B Team is the B Team with B for Badass this time? Humor abound! Jaune x ? and More. Original Idea by Coeur Al'Aran.
1. JNPR-Senpai

**AN: Hello Everyone! If you forgot who I am then let me give you a referesher! I'm the guy who created Connecting Past! but due to revelation of Vol 2 and 3, so I discontinued it and now I have created this new Fic! well Created in a way and took an Idea in another way.**

 **This Fanfic was originally an Idea by Coeur Al'Aran creator of great fics like Professor Arc, One Good Turn Deserves Another and more! I had ask permission on making this FanFic cause for some reasons Coeur has no motivation(?) to make this a Full fic so I took it cause this has so much potential even now that we have more material because of Vol 3.**

 **Now I dont wanna keep you guys waiting so here we are! The Prologue of JNPR-Sempai**

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own RWBY cause it belong to RoosterTeeth and JNPR-Senpai Idea is owned by Coeur

* * *

" _Promise me…." That's what she said before she left me._

 _"Promise me to smile…." Those were her words before she passed on._

 _"Promise me Jaune that you will live as a Hunter our parents would be proud of." She made me promise before she left me._

 _"Promise me that when I look down on you from Heaven I would be proud that you were my little brother." Her hand outstretched as she took in her final breath of air._

 _"Yeah….I promise." I grasp her hand as I said those words, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. "After all…an Arc never goes back on his word."_

 _"Thank you, Jaune." Her last words…her last breath…her last goodbye._

* * *

"Jaune!" I woke up with a jolt, instinctively grabbing my weapon besides me preparing to fight at a moment's notice but a warm hand stop me short before I could. Looking up I saw Pyrrha looking at me worriedly as if I had seen a ghost, which admittedly I did. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before looking back at my partner, giving her one of my reassuring smile to let her know I was fine…for the moment.

"You okay Jaune? You look a little…unwell?"

"I'm fine Pyrrha." I internally sighed as she look at me unconvinced. "Just a bad dream." From the sigh that came from her I instinctively knew she understood which dream I was talking about.

"Jaune it's been four years-" I silenced her with a finger to her lips and a pleading smile that she couldn't help but relent. A nod of affirmation was all I need before I let her go but the concerned look on her face didn't leave.

Four years….

"Man, I can't believe we're going to be fourth year student now." I said loudly so that the rest of my team could hear me, dispelling the heavy air around us. "I mean it feels as if initiation happened yesterday with the Deathstalker and all that." A small smile showed on my face as I stood up inspecting my armor at a nearby mirror.

Man, how I had changed, gone was my black jacket and chest plate and now I wore a full platemail, my old shoulder-pads were replaced with thicker plated shoulder-guards and my leather gloves with metal gauntlets, under all that armor was a blue tailcoat. My sneakers were replaced by plated boots and shin guards and my worn out jeans into straight cuts. The entire armor set was forge by my family and I right after I got back from Beacon when I was in my second year and needed a new armor, we called it Arc de Ciel aptly named cause of the seven colored dial at the base of the neck in the plate-mail.

It wasn't just looks that I had to change, my weapon too. Crocea Mors was a sturdy weapon of choice but its main weakness was that it's just a plain old sword with no tricks barring the shield turning into a sheath, even so I still carried it around as a backup sword in case I get disarmed in combat. Grabbing the two large caliber pistols holstered behind me, I inspected one of the new weapons in my arsenal. One was a white and the other black. Weiss Shwarz that's what my father named it after forging it at the end of my first year in Beacon and discovering my lack of ranged weapons. The gun itself was simply…a gun, what? Expect me to say it transforms into a sword or something? Forgive me, but I like my weapons with one form only, the name could use some work but I never bothered about changing it. Last but not the least, my newer sword and shield- Excalibur and Prinwen - well newer in a sense that they were given to me, apparently Excalibur and Prinwen was one of the many, many weapons lying around the Arc Armory and has been collecting dust since Oum know when. Unlike Crocea Mors though it has what seems to be the prototype of today's revolving Dust Mechanisms and to my surprise it still works. Gotta give credit to my ancestor for making such durable weapons back then, these weapons never rust or dulls…must be the Family's Forges magical secret or something.

"Hey! Fearless Leader!" My musing was cut short when Nora grabbed my attention, her overall appearance hasn't change since first year with the only not so subtle difference in the rather large Missile Launcher modified to launch its entire payload in one go which she named Brynhildr. That and the sloth hanging from her shoulder she named Pancake, Team JNPR's mascot and Nora's Animal Partner. How she convince Headmaster Ozpin that a Sloth was a useful partner animal still elude me even today but then again it's Ozpin, you never know what that guy's thinking half the time.

"What is it Nora?" I asked, curious as to what the team's resident explosive expert had to say.

"Can I start this party with a Bang?" She ask with a rather innocent smile…well innocent enough when you have a weapon of destruction and a sloth hanging around your shoulder.

"Nora." Another voice spoke, Lie Ren, Team JNPR's martial arts expert and tech prodigy, also the only one who can rein in the hyperactive ginger.

"Yes Ren?"

"Please put that down."

"Okay!" She then promptly dropped Brynhildr as if it was nothing, rocking the Bullhead.

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"Don't do that again."

"Okay!"

I couldn't stop the chuckle at the interaction between the two, being together but not together-together since childhood can do that to two people.

"Jaune." Pyrrha broke my musing as she strapped her new and improved Milo and Akouo, Milo now has an added weapon form in a whip and Akouo has been upgraded to have retractable blades when she throws it as a discus. Her attire had also seen some changes, her bare shoulders now covered with shoulder guards and her revealing cleavage with a red cloth veil.

"Yes Pyrrha?" I looked at my partner as I sheathed Excalibur in Prinwen and strapped it behind my back.

"Shall we start the briefing before we arrive at our mission objective?" She suggested to which I nodded and look at the rest of my team who nodded as well. I clipped an earpiece on before pressing a button, revealing a HUD display revealing everyone's Aura levels and status, even the sloth has its own HUD, again it was Nora's idea so we stop questioning it after all this years.

"Mission has been requested by the village of Merci, apparently there has been increase in Grimm activity as of late, village garrison has sighted Beowolves. There are also sightings of a Beowolf Matron leading the pack." I said the last part with a grimace, Beowolf Matrons, the top dogs of the top dogs, twice the size of an Alpha, twice the armor of an adult Borbatusk, twice the bitch to kill.

"Pack size?" Pyrrha asked as she read the mission detail on her own HUD, unlike mine or the rest of the team her HUD drops down from her Circlet instead of an earpiece.

"Around 200 to 400 strong, half of them Alpha class or above, confirmed 3 Matrons within the pack." Ren replied in my stead while double checking one of many of his new weapons, Storm Sakura, 20 sakura colored daggers hidden within his combat attire which hasn't change over the years.

"They have been last seen south of the village which consists of open plains that is where we are heading. Thankfully there are no sightings of Nevermores or other flying Grimm so we can do a high altitude drop without any hindrance." Nora said excitedly, giddy for the action to come.

"So what the plan?" My partner asked as she did her own double checking.

"Children." Prof. Glynda Goodwitch, Head Disciplinarian of Beacon, announced as she step out from the Bullhead cockpit, grabbing our attention. "This is will be your assessment mission of if you are worthy to move on to being fourth year students of Beacon. Your Primary objective is the Matron, the rest is secondary." We nodded as she pause looking at each one of us. "Now I don't want any of you dying here today, you've gone too far to lose your lives here, also remember…. No Heroics. Am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" We shouted in unison which she nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, now prepare for drop, ETA 2 minutes until your drop point." As if on cue, the side doors began to open revealing a vast plain, down below black blurs darted across the evergreen plains chasing us. Clearly they had noticed us for a while now. A tap on the shoulder made me look away from the view down below just to see my team grinning at me.

"So leader time for a final check." Pyrrha said with a small smirk as she prepares for the fight that is to come.

Dang I hate it when she says that with thatsmirk of hers.

"Okay." I nodded as I click another button on my earpiece. "Team JNPR sound off!"

"Pyrrha Nikos ready." She called out from her mic, Akouo unsheathing its hidden blades.

"Lie Ren at the ready." Ren called out, unveiling Storm Flower from his sleeves.

"LET GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Nora screamed as she lifted Brynhildr ready to unleash its entire payload.

"Guhh." Pancake voiced out. Who was now being carried by Prof Goodwitch. Who knew the strict disciplinarian had a soft side for sloths, not that she would admit it.

"Nora let start this with our new Team attack." I said over the comms and saw the huge grin the Valkyrie had made when she heard that.

"Copy that Fearless Leader." She saluted as she hefted her missile launcher near the other door.

Breath in…Breath out...3…2…1

"Nora! War Maiden!" I screamed as I jump out of the Bullhead followed by the cacophony of Missiles being launch by Brynhildr. Even then I could hear the faint clicking of Arc de Ciel as it clicks to the right vial of dust.

The Hunt had begun….

* * *

I gave a deep sigh as I walk down the cobbled walkway of Beacon's Courtyard, it's been two week since the assessment mission which we passed with flying colors. That and apparently the village of Merci renamed the plains we fought those Beowolves as Juniper Plains, named after our team as a reward for clearing the Grimm infestation.

I wonder how many of us passed the test to move up to fourth year.

"Hey Lady Killer." A slap on the ass stops my train of thought. What's with people stopping my musing these days?

I turned to regard Coco Adel, a fashionista and a Huntress in training, leader of Team CFVY who passed their assessment mission around the same time as me and my team. "What with you and slapping your friend's asses?" I ask slightly annoyed at her bad habit. The only response I got was her lowering her sunglasses and sticking her tongue out. I sometimes forget that Velvet was rubbing her childish ways into Coco.

"Hey, Coco wait for me!" I shouted at her, damn that woman and her teasing ways.

"So Lady Killer got that message from Ozpin?" She asked as I jogged up to her.

"Yeah I got it and it annoys me that its cryptic as ever." I responded showing her my scroll with the Headmaster's message which read:

 _To all Fourth year Team Leaders,_

 _I would like to congratulate you all on your successful elevation to fourth year students here in our prestigious Beacon Academy. Now I may be cutting your celebration short, but I request all Team Leaders to gather at my office by XX00hrs (Really? At least set a random time.) today for an announcement about your graduation mission._

 _Headmaster Ozpin_

"So got any ideas what the Headmaster has in store for us?" I ask the chocolate themed woman beside me who shrugged in response.

"It's Ozpin, if there is one thing I've learned this past four years, it's that whatever the Headmaster throws at us is 1 of 3 things: Weird, Crazy or both and mostly for his entertainment." She said as we reach the elevator that would lead us on top to Headmaster's Office.

"True enough." I sighed in acceptance remembering all the times the Headmaster had sent us on missions.

"Remember that one time he sent us to a coffee farm to harvest his favorite brand of coffee beans for an advancement mission in our first year" I said as I smirk at the memory, apparently Coco also found that memory funny.

"Yeah, Yatsuhashi couldn't look at coffee the same ever again" She said between giggles. Huh, this is a sight to see, I rarely see this side of Coco. But before I could say another word the elevator ding and the cute fashionista has transformed back to the Huntress in training I knew. As the door opened fourteen pair of eyes settled on us.

I look at each one of the team leaders from the other fourth year teams trying to match each face to each team… Team DARK, SLVR, GOLD, NITE, REVN, KROW, BEIG, TERA, CLOD, LITE, DAAY, and THRN. Including my team and Coco's that makes fourteen teams who successfully pass the assessment mission. Moving at the front of the crowd, there seated at his chair was the Headmaster of Beacon in all his Green glory along with Prof. Goodwitch at his side who was rubbing a headache away.

"Now…" that small smirk suddenly appearing hidden behind his be love coffee mug, "I shall now announce your Graduation Mission."

 _Why do I get the feeling that I don't gonna like this one bit…._

Unknown to myself those were the thoughts of all the Team Leaders in the room.

* * *

 **Edited as of 4/29/16 by Glacium Frost.**

 **As of Today I have Found an Editor so I have taken down the Wanted note that was suppose to be here so yeah. This chapter will still be continued to be edited by both of us since we might miss a few errors here and there. Do tell in a PM or Review where the errors are after all we are just human.**


	2. Kohai meets Senpai

**AN: Hello everyone! its me DC Draco/Dnite77 which ever works for you. I am back again with another chapter of JNPR-Senpai. man in just one chapter and with almost 24hrs this fic has gotten 42 favs and 53 followers, man I am shock and happy that this is turning out to be an enjoyable fic. also apparently one of the reviews has guess it right on how RWBY and JNPR will meet so congratulations to DPSS for guessing it right! here have a cookie.**

 **Also this chapter was suppose to be much more longer than it is now cause it covered from pre-initiation and up to the announcement of teams but decided to cut it into two parts for pacing purposes. Part two should be uploaded tomorrow around this time...I guess?**

 **Now without further ado.**

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own RWBY as it belong to RT. Original Idea came from Coeur Al'Aran with his permission of course also check out his Fics especially Prof Arc.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kohai meets Senpai

* * *

"Wait,wait,wait!" I spoke out in disbelief voicing out all our thoughts waving my hands as I did so "So let me be clear here, you want us" I pointed at myself and the rest of the team leaders with me "To be 'Overseer' as you say towards the incoming first year students".

"To put it simply, yes" he confirmed sipping at his mug while doing so.

"So…What exactly do we have to do?" another team leader spoke out.

"It's simple really" Simple he says….No on in the room believed him when he said those words, "Your primary responsibility is to guide the new generation, teach them, be an example to them, prepare them for what is to come." He said those words with harden resolve in his eyes and a certain edge that made me shiver in fear and awe.

"For short make sure they don't do something stupid" Coco pipe in.

"Yes. In a sense" and just like that the edge in his eyes disappeared as an amusing smirk appear in his face. "Now, do you accept this mission?"

I look at the rest of the leaders around me each one with varying reaction but none the less nodded with great reluctance. "Do we have much of choice?" I had to ask but deep within me I already know what the answer to that question.

"In all honesty Mr. Arc No" I knew that would be the case still doesn't make it easier for me or the rest of us to swallow.

"We all accept the Mission Headmaster" I said with conviction with the rest nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Glynda if you would." Ozpin signal for the head disciplinarian to begin explain the rest of the mission detail

"Of course Headmaster" She nodded before she step forward and began to address us, "Children, each team will be assign a team or two of first year students the announcement of which team you will be assign to you will be made at the same time as the formation of team after Initiation which also means all of you shall be helping us teachers in conducting this year's initiation." Well that's going to be annoying but okay. "I leave all the planning and distribution of workload to Mr. Arc and Ms. Adel" and it got worst…. "That is all, any question so far?" She asks as she finishes the details, after a few moments with no one asking questions "If there would be no more question you are dismiss, I will see you in the orientation hall" with that we began to head out towards the elevator.

With a quick talk with Coco and the rest we agreed to discuss everything once the welcoming speech is over. Sending a quick message to my team about the mission and other details after which I began to wander towards the docks eager to see the new students that would be potentially under his guidance. Halfway through his walk he felt an explosion, instinct kick and began to sprint towards the origins of the explosion.

It's too early for this….

After a short sprint I arrive at the origins of the explosion and what I saw was the aftermath of the explosion….a red theme girl and a small crater. Well you don't see that every day. Gathering my composure I began to walk towards the poor girl laying on the ground.

"Hey, need help?"

* * *

And her I though Nora was the hyperactive one. I thought as I watch the girl explain to me complete with pantomimes about how she ended up in that crater, apparently her sister ditch her infront of the docks so that this girl in red could mingle with other new entrants and to her confusion bump into a case full of Dust owned by a white themed bitch-her words not mine- and then said white bitch turns out to be a heiress of sort to SDC and began waving around a compromise vial of Dust which she-Girl in Red- sniff and proceeded to sneeze and blew a hole in the ground. Prof Goodwitch gonna be angry at that one. Then after witch-see what I did there- the heiress then proceed to lecture her more about how volatile Dust was but was save by some mysterious black clad girl who then in turn explained that she –the heiress-too was partially responsible for blowing said hole in the ground, girl in white didn't take it well but ignored it and choose to walk away with what case of Dust she has left and before Red could thank and introduce herself to Black, Black suddenly vanishes like a ninja. Given that the girls running theme of black it's a safe bet she maybe a Ninja, bonus points if she's a cat Ninja but that pushing my luck.

"You okay now?" I ask as I look down at the panting girl, trying to get much needed air into her system and with how she talks she might need that air. Man she can give Prof- I mean Dr Oobleck a run for his money with this one.

"Yeah… I think I'm okay" She said in between deep breaths, "Who knew ranting it feels so relieving" The Girl in Red smile at me before something cross mind given that she had that face of revaltion. "Where are my manners, I'm Ruby Rose" She introduce herself reaching out her hand inviting me to a handshake.

"Good, Now I have a name rather than call you Crater Face then" She pouted adorably and if it were any lesser man would melt their hearts sadly I was no lesser man and just laugh it off. "My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it" I introduce myself, apparently the last line kinda made her weird out if her facial expression has to go by.

"Do they?" She voice out in mild curiosity but the weird look didn't go away.

"They didn't call me Lady Killer if they didn't" that gave me another cute reaction from Ruby as she step back and blush a shade of red. She tried to make a comeback but all I could hear was her stuttering which made me chuckle a bit. "Come on I'll lead you to the Auditorium the least I can to bright your day a little" I gestured towards the cobbled walkway that leads to the main hall and started walking, collecting herself Ruby followed after me.

As I began walking I notice the rather awkward atmosphere around and glance at Ruby who was fidgeting, and nervously looking around. A young socially awkward girl, dang she reminds me a lot of myself when I was a first year here. I instinctively jump back when I saw a red blur infront of me, years of training in Beacon made me instantly reach out for my weapon which I forgot that I didn't carry but was thankful that I didn't carry it anyway cause right infront of me Ruby pulled out her weapon…. A giant oversized garden tool.

"Sorry" Ruby meekly apologizes as she fidgets uncomfortably at my deadpanned look "I…uh…. I wanna introduce to you my baby Crescent Rose…heehee"

"Ruby" I sigh as I walk towards and promptly flick her forehead, "It's not really a good idea to suddenly pull out you weapon when trying to make friends, especially when said weapon is an oversized garden tool"

"Hey Crescent Rose is not an oversize Garden Tool! She a Scythe with a High Impact Customizable Sniper Rifle"

"Point still stand, I know showing of ones weapons leave an impression but sometimes that impression can be….negative. Just don't it again okay?" I warned her much to her dismay.

"Okay"

"Come on the Auditorium isn't far from here" I pointed out as we neared the central building of Beacon Academy.

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Yes Ruby"

"Where's your weapon? I showed you mine so you should show me yours" if it weren't for the fact that Ruby was clearly younger than the regular first year it would have come out a lot….perverted for the lack of better term.

"Ruby I don't have my weapon with me right now" I said as I look at a rather curious eyed Ruby.

"Why don't you have your weapon now Jaune? I though all first years have their weapon on hand?" Oh right, I forgot to mention that little detail to her.

"Ruby, I'm not a first year student. I'm a fourth year" The shock look on her face was priceless.

* * *

"Well looks like we're here" I announce to the red reaper trailing behind me. Looking around I saw old and new students milling about looking for open seats, apparently most of the first years have been herded near the stage while the older students were at the back or the upper bleachers.

"Oh look that's my sister! I need to go and thank you for showing me around" Ruby pointed at a blonde girl who was waving at our general direction, looking closely they aren't closely alike but then again his family is also… colorful in a way. Giving me a bow before running of too her sister Ruby said to me one last time "See you around….Senpai", man being called Senpai by a cute girl like Ruby almost made my heart burst... well almost anyway.

"Now where can I find a quirky girl to talk to" I smiled exasperatedly as I said those words to myself but apparently someone over heard me.

"Well if you're looking for someone quirky why don't you talk to me then?" I heard Pyrrha behind me her tone teasing and a small smirk on her lips.

"Pyrrha Nikos? Quirky? I think it's going to rain tonight" I joke which earned me a slap in the shoulder and a giggle from my partner.

"So… whose the girl that my fearless leader has been helping out?" Pyrrha inquired as she look at Ruby who was talking to her blonde sister while animatedly making gestures.

"Oh my, Pyrrha Nikos is getting jealous of a freshman? guh" before I could continue I was ribbed by a smiling Red head, emphasis on _smile._ "Message receive, no more personality joke from me today"

"Thank you"

"You're Welcome and to answer your question, her name is Ruby Rose apparently enroll two years early due to her talent"

"Ozpin?"

"Ozpin" we both sighed, everytime something weird happens one way or another Ozpin was involve.

"…and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" I overheard someone in the general direction of where Ruby and her sister was and what I saw took my breath away. Snow white hair, pearl white skin, elegant posture, even the scar on her left eye doesn't even blemish her beauty, her white theme attire complimenting her appearance, a true Princess…if only her personality wasn't that…harsh, an Ice Queen.

"Oh my someone has been smitten by Lady Killer of Beacon" my partner tease giggle lightly as she did so.

"Oh ha-ha, laugh it up, Pyrrha, laugh it up" I said sarcastically which made the red head amazon laugh even more. I saw Pyrrha wanted to say something before we got interrupted by Headmaster Ozpin who has no taken the stage Prof Goodwitch at his side.

Time for the opening speech I guess.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He pause as he surveyed the first year students, to the untrained eye you wouldn't notice that his sight linger longer to four different individuals, Ruby, her sister, the heiress and a black haired beauty secluded on one corner near the stage and knowing Ozpin he has plans for people he has taken interest in, Oum save their souls. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that his speech concludes and step off the spot light only to be replace by the blonde disciplinarian.

"To all first years, you will be gathering in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation shall begin. To the fourth year students please remain here for a few announcements, and for the rest of you. You are dismiss." With that the rest of the student body began to filter out while the senior began approaching the stage. Walking by Ruby, who was talking to her sister and the white theme girl, when Ruby saw me and gave smile and a small wave.

"You know I'm natural blonde" I said winking and giving an Arc patented smile, as I made my presence known to the other two beside Ruby, The Heiress was exasperated and facepalm clearly not amuse by what I said and but the blonde on the other hand was grinning like Cheshire cat clearly amuse but before I could say more I was push away by my partner.

"Now, now Romeo you can flirt later, Goodwitch first" she said holding back her own set of laughter as she continues to push me away from the group. A gasp was heard which stop Pyrrha from her tracks, and I internally sigh annoyance

"It can't be, THE Pyrrha Nikos?" and she's a _fan_ great… "It such an honor to meet you Ms. Nikos" oh god it's starting. I glance back at my partner who was smiling that 'must smile to a fan or they will be broken hearted' kind of smile. Welp time to save the moth from the flame…or is it the flame from the moth in this case, no wait the girl is ice theme so that metaphor won't work here.

"As much as I hate-love- to interrupt this meet and greet, Pyrrha and I have some things to do so goodbye for now" I said hastily as I grab Pyrrha's shoulder and began to drag her with me towards the gathering fourth year students, as I got a few feet away I could hear an irritated growl, an unrestrained laugh, and a shout of see ya around. I could hazard a guess, which was doing what.

"Thank you, Jaune" she said with gratuitous smile.

"Anytime Pyrrha" I smiled back as I reach the group, apparently we were the only one they were waiting on.

"Now that everybody is here I would like to give instructions on your rotation tonight as well as when the first years will be preparing tomorrow before initiation." Prof Goodwitch informed us which took by surprise.

"Wait, I though Prof Port and Dr. Oobleck were in-charge of overseeing them overnight?" a black haired guy wearing a grey tail coat ask, if my memory serves he is Team DARK's leader I believe his name was Drake Knight or something along those lines.

"Sadly, Prof Port has yet to finish his Capture mission on the Grey Plains and Dr. Oobleck has extended his research mission near Jericho Falls saying there was some sort of breakthrough in the field."

"Prof Peach?" team TERA's Leader ask

"She would be mistaken as a first year" Right forgot how small Prof Peach was.

"Dr. Kitsune?" a member of team SLVR ask and was smack in the head for it. "Nevermind then" If Dr. Kitsune will watch them, I was pretty confident none of them will survive the next morning.

"Prof Bing?" another person asks

"He is out on a mission for a year"

"Prof Roma?"

"In Mistral right now on an exchange program and won't be back until the Vytal festival."

"How about-"

"Enough!" She shouted, slapping the riding crop she had on hand onto her open palm with a resounding crack which made us all silent. "I know that this was supposed to be the responsibility of us Faculty but as it is now only me, Ozpin and Kitsune are available staff at the moment bar those in the kitchen. So I request your assistance and I am willing to reward for your services" well now that's a tempting offer.

"Extra Credits!" a member of THRN exclaimed followed by murmurs of agreement.

"Get out of Detention card!" another one voice out this time it was a member of team GOLD with other vocalizing their agreement.

"Very well, Extra Credits for my Dust Classes, as well as 2 cards for Detention as well as 1 card for Excuse slip from both Prof Ports classes and Dr. Ooblecks lectures" Prof Goodwitch negotiated making all of us team leaders huddle together with murmurs of the deal and how we could have increase the our advantage.

"Make that 3 cards for Detention and 5 for Excuse slip" I offered apparently I was made spokesperson somewhere during the talk.

Prof Goodwitch began mumbling to herself clearly weighing the pros and cons of such a deal and a moment later she stretch out her hand. "Very well the terms are agreeable enough I suppose"

"Deal" I agreed all too willingly and shook her hand in agreement, then again it's a get out of boring classes pass, who wouldn't pass on such an opportunity?

"With that out of the way, we shall now begin our meeting for this year's initiation"

This is going to be the best year ever…or so I thought.

* * *

 **End Note: SHOUT OUTS! SHOUT OUTS EVERYWHERE! NO WAIT I THINK I ONLY HAVE TWO HERE.*CHECKS CHAPTER* YEAH ONLY TWO.**

 **if there are question you would like to ask feel free to drop a review. also if you find any errors please also leave a review or a PM. or any color commentary you have leave a review. cause its kinda fun reading what people though about the fic so i can improve it.**

 **also I am still looking for a Beta Reader/Editor, if anyones up for the task just send me a PM or something.**

 **PS: NOTICE ME SENPAIS! AND MASTER RYUUGI!**


	3. Roses are Red and Junipers are Yellow

**AN: WOW 100+ FOLLOWERS WITH IN JUST 2 CHAPTER!? I AM HONORED AND GIVE ME MORE MOTIVATION TO SPEW THIS CHAPTER DAILY MAN I LOVE IT IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED AND ALL THAT. MAN IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY.**

 **Anyway, small warning though firstly this is not the best chapter I made cause I tried doing it on a third person view and it just wasn't gonna work and as much as I want to rework on it, I decided against it cause this will serve as a warning for me on what _not_ to do. So next chapter will be back to my first person view of it all. secondly...I leave it at the bottom AN so as to not to rant before the story so...yeah with out further ado**

* * *

Chapter 3: Roses are Red, Junipers are Yellow... and I shouldn't have fuck this up.

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang Xiao Long, self-proclaimed party girl exclaimed as she plop down next to her younger sister Ruby who was writing something.

With a sigh the little reaper look at her sister disapprovingly, "I'm pretty sure Dad won't approve of all the boys though"

"I know I do" the brawler look at the half naked boy in the room like a predator, flexing and showing their toned body before each one of them was smack in the head by one of the senior students assigned to watch over them, clearly unamuse by their antics and showing off. Laughter echoed at the side of the room where other senior students were standing guard one of them was Jaune who she briefly met earlier who help Ruby get through the day. Blonde, funny and from rumors she heard apparently someone who can play the _game_.

' _Yang likey…'_ Her train of though was cut short as a pillow smack her in the face and knock her down.

"Yang stop staring at them" her sister whined.

"Sorry sis I can't help it" she explained looking at her sister and trying not to glance back at the group where her sister's friend was. "So what'cha doing?" Yang ask changing the subject.

"Writing a letter for the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." She explained not looking away for the parchment in front of her.

"That's so CUUUUUTE!" Yang cooed which earned her another pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" she said as she glared at her sister.

"What about Jaune? He's hot" She cited as she look at the older blonde hungrily who shiver slightly while looking around for the source of the chills. "Plus one Friend and maybe potential Brother-in-Law" another pillow to the face was the reapers reply

"Pretty sure Weiss counts a negative friend, so back to zero" Ruby sigh dejectedly, deciding to stop writing for the night as she lay down on her bed.

"Non-sense there's no such thing as negative friend, you just made one friend and one enemy" Her little sister look unconvinced with her retort. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" before she could continue she notice a sudden flash of light in the corner of her sight and look at the sight. A black haired beauty wearing what seems like an oriental sleeping attire.

"That girl…" her sister mumbles beside her

"You know that girl?"

"No, but she saw what happened but left before I could say anything to her" Ruby explained and at once the gears inside Yangs head began to turn and an idea struck her. When Ruby Rose saw the sinister grin her half-sister was wearing made her regret telling her all about what happened earlier today.

Let it be known that Ruby Rose does not like it when her sister has that smile… ever.

* * *

Jaune Arc was not having a great day…to say the least. From the announcement from earlier today to the plans they had made that afternoon.

"You okay there Jaune?" a voice called out to the blonde knight making him look up. Walking towards him was one of his friends, Sul Fur leader of team SLVR, a paper fan in hand. Bright red hair, made him easily spotted in the crowd.

"Yeah, I fine it's just that… I'm making heads and tails that been happening right now." The knight sighs in exasperation, his friend mimic such action.

"I know what you mean" he said as he looked at the gathered freshmen. "I get the feeling that all this weird things the headmaster has been doing means something is happening behind our backs"

"I got to agree with you with that" Jaune nodded in agreement "And gut feeling tells me that these guys will be smack dab in the middle of all that".

"That's why we are here…" Coco voices out behind them trailing behind her were the leaders of team DARK, Drake Knight and team TERA, Terra Gaia a female brunette wolf faunus. "To make sure these guys would be ready when that time comes" we all silently agreed to what she said whole heartedly.

"What would I do without you guys?" the blonde ask in all honesty, thankful to have friends like them.

"Well… you could have remain as a socially awkward teen whose only redeeming feature is his tenacity and heart of gold" Coco retorted which made Jaune grimace clearly hurt by what she said but laugh it off along with the rest of them.

"Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" a scream echoed out that made the seniors in look at the source.

"Oh no, not them again." Jaune exclaimed as he saw the instigators the all too familiar color of red, yellow and white started bringing him a small head ache.

"Isn't that the girl you guided earlier today?" Coco ask with smirk on her face.

"And her sister and the Schnee Heiress" I said in annoyance.

"Welp, good luck with that" Sul patted his back and push him forward signaling that it's the knights turn to keep the peace… or what peace they have with hormonal teenagers in a single room can get.

"If I don't make it out alive, find me a girlfriend and tell her I love her" Jaune said resigned to what he is about to do.

"Here that Coco he said-guh" a knee to the gut silence the leader of DARK from continuing his joke. "Nevermind"

"Remember Jaune, they have Claws!" Terra cheered.

"Haha laugh it up" Jaune shouted back before heading towards his doomed.

* * *

"Wanna go a Round Ice Queen!" Yang growled at the petit girl.

"Why you insufferable brute" Weiss retorted back.

"Umm guys, people are looking" Ruby tried to pacify the two irritated people. Looking desperately for someone who could help her, the girl in black, Blake was her name wasn't helpful and has no intention in intervening between the two. "We shouldn't fight here."

"Now, now you two what about you guys cooldown" another voice called out much to the surprise of the three people, Ruby was happy to see Jaune who came to pacify the hotheads. "how about we take a deep breath and think clearly for second"

"And who are you to order me around?" the heiress demanded.

"Your senior" the knight simply stated before putting a hand on her shoulder and a moment later the Heiress went slack and collapse forward into Jaune's waiting embrace, the surprise looks on the other initiates says it all.

"How did you?" Ruby asks in surprise.

"It's a trick I learned when you have an hyper active team mate that you need to reign in, that and having a martial artist who knows some ancient healing techniques also helps" the senior blonde explain

"So Lady Killer has some magic hands" Yang tease with a wink but Jaune didn't even stutter or flush. "Care to give me a sample of that touch, what do you say Senpai" she added. Ruby had to give her friend some credit when he just shrug and grab her sister shoulder before she went slack and dead to the world if her snore was a sign about it.

"Hey Ruby?" Jaune called out to her trying to balance out the two girl in each arm. "Can you get your sister's sleeping bag?"

"Okay, Jaune and thank you for stopping my sister from making a scene" Ruby made a quick bow before darting out to get her sister's sleeping bag.

"Do you mind that this two girls sleep next to you?" Jaune ask the black clade girl who was reading a book all through that ordeal.

"I make no promise about the Heiress" she said silently barely heard by the knight.

"That's okay, cause I got a watch dog watching us right now" Jaune warn casually his headed nodding towards Terra who was eyeing them casually and gave a lazy wave when Blake's eyes made contact with hers.

"How did you..." Blake became tense grabbing a weapon that was supposed to be there but curse herself forgetting that she had stored Gamble Shroud in her weapons locker.

"Relax, we won't reveal your secret after all some of us also have our skeletons in our own closets" Jaune casually assured making the cat relax.

"But still, how did you know?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard her say and I quote 'They have Claws' so it's a safe bet that one of you is Faunus and you're the only one with iris that has traits of a faunus." Jaune explained lazily as he tried to control the blonde brawler who was moving around in her sleep.

"Can I truly trust you?" the Ninja ask cautiously eyeing the senior blonde.

"As long as you don't do something stupid and breaking both school rules and Vale's law, then yes you can trust us." With that their conversation stop as Ruby arrives with Yang's sleeping bag and Terra arrive with a spare sleeping bag for the white theme girl.

With that Jaune and Terra excuse themselves and went back to where the other fourth year students were overlooking the ballroom.

"That girl is….interesting" Terra began.

"She's one of the students who Ozpin has his eyes on" Jaune mumbled "Those four girls will play a large part on what is too come" the knight stole one last glance at the group of four as he said those words.

"Well now that makes me more curious about they're hidden potential" when she said that she had that maniacal grin that the knight rarely see.

"Come on we need some sleep, Team NITE, GOLD, REVN, and KROW are here to swap us out" I gestured towards Coco and the rest who was waiting out the door with other seniors already taking their place.

"Yeah guess its time to hit the hay" she stretch clearly tired with the days happening but then she had that glint in her eyes and a mischievous smirk appeared on her lips. "Hey Jaune how about giving me that _magical touch_ " She tease.

"No" I immediately denied

"Please"

"No"

Over the course of the walk from the ball room to the dorms all the poor Wolf faunus could do was whine.

* * *

"NORA!" the scream woke up the entire ballroom even with the source of the distress was coming from the senior dorms which were located at the other end of the campus.

"What? Where? Why? Who?" Ruby jolted awake as she heard the scream, looking around the room where other initiates woke up with a start.

"Gah!" Weiss woke with a jump apparently also startled by the scream.

"Five more minutes" while Yang hesitantly sat up mumbling about nice dream about a blonde knight.

The rest of the people in the room were also in a mild panic about the scream only to be reassured by the older students that this is just a regular occurrence once they pass initiation and advise them to prepare for the upcoming initiation.

With that all the initiates filed out of the room to prepare for the challenge to come. Meanwhile….

With all the preparations complete all the fourth year students of Beacon gathered themselves on one of the many empty classrooms in order to make a final briefing for this year's initiation and at the center of this all is Coco Adel of Team CFVY and Jaune Arc of Team JNPR.

"We shall no begin our final briefing for this year's Initiation." Jaune started as he turned on a hidden projector which showed the map of Emerald Forest. "This year like all the years before would be a treasure hunt with the relics at the center of this ruins in an open plain located north of the cliff where the Initiates." The map suddenly highlighted an area of green open plains with some centuries old ruins at the center of it all. "Prof Goodwitch has instructed us not to interfere unless it calls for the situation such as follows: first in where the Initiate has low aura and therefore cannot defend himself and secondly where Prof Goodwitch or Headmaster Ozpin request intervention against grimm that the Initiates are not ready to face. Lasty if any Ancient class grimm appears like the Death Stalker that has refuge in here" another area got highlighted this time a small hill with an cave carve to it side. "Kill it on sight unless we are told otherwise, Am I clear?" Jaune ended looking at the understanding nods of those with in the room. "Now Coco here will tell us which location we shall be guarding" giving the floor to the Fasionista who patted him thankfully in the back.

"With that said I will announce our respective areas to patrol, main areas where most of us will be assign the most would be the Landing Area in general, the DeathStalkers nest, and the Ruins where the relics are found. Prof Ozpin had given us strict instruction not to be detected by the initiates so we will have to mask our presence thoroughly that even the Faunus students won't notice us, failure to do so will be punishable by being in detention with Dr. Kitsune." That was not a prospect any of the senior students would want to befall on any of them. "Now for the assignments…" as she said those student portraits appeared in designated sections of the map. "Teams NITE, GOLD, SLVR, REVN, KROW. LITE AND DAAY shall be assign to patrol the general Landing Area and report to Ozpin which initiate got paired with who. Team CLOD, and THRN shall be assign to watch over the DeathStalker den. And finally Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Fox Alistair, Yatsuhashi Daichi along with teams DARK, and BEIG shall watch over the Ruins. Team TERA along with me, Velvet Scarlantina, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie shall wait near the Ruins of Fort Cliff Face north of the Relic site and the extraction point of all students who manages to grab a chess piece. Any question?"

"Why am I not part of the one near the DeathStalker nest?" Nora asks pouting at a miss chance to whack an oversize scorpion.

"Nora, Bryhilde's range is useful when we need to call down some form of artillery so we really need you out of any form of melee combat." Jaune explained to his ginger haired team mate who deflated at such a prospect. "Don't worry Nora if Ozpin will give us permission to level the place we are pretty sure we'll call you to do the honors" with that said the girl suddenly shifted from a sulking girl to one that's Nora like.

"Anymore question?" The knight ask as he look around the room, with no one asking he continued "Very well, let's get this shown on the road then." With that everyone in the room dismisses themselves and prepared to head out towards Emerald Forest to await the Initiation.

* * *

To say that Jaune Arc was bored was an understatement, as he continued to watch the Ruins and the surrounding grasslands for the past two or three hours he had lost track of time.

"I'm bored." He muttered to no one in particular as he watches a heavily armored teen and a guy with a mohawk grab a black bishop piece before hightailing out towards the extraction point.

"Don't worry about it Jaune, we are almost done anyway" Ren voice out in his ear piece. "Just be thankful that nothing too crazy has happened."

"Dammit Ren you just jinx us" Jaune warned his team mate, but before he hear the martial artist retort another voice called out urgently. "This is Cloud of team CLOD reporting, Ruby Rose and her partner Weiss Schnee has entered the cave. Preparing for intervention"

"Negative, Team CLOD and THRN do not intervene just yet" Ozpin ordered

"But Sir-"

"THAT'S. AN. ORDER." Ozpin punctuated with a bone chilling voice.

"Yes sir. Team CLOD and THRN standing down." The senior student relented. And just as if things couldn't get any worst another urgent communication went in.

"This is Willow of team KROW, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna has for the lack of better term, Hi-jack a Giant Nevermore and is heading towards the Relics, should I intervene?" his voice called out disbelief lace in them.

"Negative Willow, just follow them and remain undetected."

"Roger that."

"Sir, Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee has exited the cave sir, apparently they had disturb it sleep sir and is chasing them towards the Relics." Team CLOD's leader reported.

"Are there any other Grimm inside the cave Mr. Strife?" Ozpin ask his calm demeanor never faltering

"Yes Sir. Multiple lower class Stalkers are also right behind the Ancient one sir."

"Very well, have your Team and THRN intercept the lesser ones and let the Ancient one through."

"Team CLOD copy"

"Team THRN copy"

What soon followed over the ear pieces were cacophony of gunshots, war cries and screeches as a hidden battle began, but the blonde knight's focus was shifted when he saw a black blur descending from the sky. Yang Xiao Long and her Hidden Faunus partner had indeed hijack a big ass Nevermore much to his astonishment. As it dive low to the ground he noted that the pair jump off in the nick of time before the poor man eating avian crashes into the ground with earth shattering crash.

"Well you don't see _that_ every day, oh wait, we have Nora never mind." Jaune spoke out drawing out Excalibur from its Shield/Sheath Prinwen.

"This Jaune Arc of JNPR the Giant Nevermore has crash near the Ruins and the Xiao Long/Belladonna pair seems to be fine."

"Continue monitoring them and do not engage the Nevermore" Ozpin ordered over the earpiece with a faint noise that sounded like he was casually sipping his coffee.

"Acknowledge, Headmaster" and just as Jaune said those words Ruby Rose and her partner Weiss Schnee burst through from the forest and into the clearing with the Ancient Scorpion right on their heels. "Sir, the Rose/Schnee pair has just entered the Clearing sir and the DeathStalker is right on their heels are you sure we shouldn't intervene?"

"Do not engage the DeathStalker Mr. Arc" Damn that man and his calm way of saying 'send them to their deaths.'

"Sir this Lie Ren of JNPR, the Ms. Xiao Long has chosen one of the Knight piece and is moving to assist against the DeathStalker" Ren calmly reported as they watch the blonde brawler sprint towards the oversized scorpion, her partner Blake firing rounds at the beast in order to distract it.

"Sir this is Airish Wonder of DARK, the Nevermore isn't dead sir and has begun to stir" A woman voice out her concern as they watch the crash nevermore began to move and stand upright.

"Hold you ground, all of you. Have faith in them." And just as he said those words Jaune saw that the Dust Heiress has frozen and immobilized albeit temporarily the DeathStalker in place before helping out a downed Ruby up to her feet and said a few words and from the looks of it made the little reaper a little bit motivated before grabbing the last and final relic, and making a mad dash towards Fort Cliff Face with an very angry Nevermore close behind them.

"Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee has grab the final chess piece and are moving towards the Extraction point along with Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna."

"Thank you for that Mr Arc. And so the last student has passed the initiation. Ms. Valkyrie"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"You may fire at the Ancient DeathStalker now"

"With Pleasure" We could imagine the sadistic yet cute grin the Valkyrie was wearing when Ozpin gave the order.

The explosion that soon followed rock the ground even as far as Beacon Academy that and made those close enough to the epicenter temporarily deaf but nothing that Aura can heal….sooner or later.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" I barely heard the headmaster's voice as he continue to announce the newly formed teams given all that ringing inside my ear. Damn that bastard for ordering that barrage. Looking at the rest of the fourth year student around me who were all behind the stage some of use trying to meditate to accelerate the healing on our ears using Aura while other are trying not to look nervous… and failing at it.

"And finally…"I heard the headmaster announce with more vigor in his voice than usual and that was saying something. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" with that the all first year teams have all been formed and from the looks of the little Heiress she doesn't like it one bit.

"And now I have an announcement to make." He pauses as he let the crowd settled down. "As you may know this year the Vytal Festival will be held here in Vale and to give our newer students an edge on this fine festival I have made the Graduating Mission for all fourth year students of Beacon to be…" a dramatic pause to give the crowd a sense of thrill but to us seniors it just delaying the inevitable. "Mentorship! Each team shall be assign one to two freshmen teams as an apprentice of sorts in order for them to learn and improve and so that our older generation shall leave behind something for the newer ones to remember them by." We are not dying here old man. Murmurs and mumble spread across the auditorium but was quickly silence when the green clad man hold up his hand.

"As such I shall now call on Team JNPR" despite mine and Ren's current hearing problem we walk out from the back stage, revealing ourselves and trying our best to hide the pain from the people around us. Pyrrha by my left side, and Nora who was stealthily supporting Ren on my other side, we began walking towards center stage where Team RWBY was waiting. "As of this moment forward team JNPR shall be team RWBY's Mentor and Guardian" he proclaimed as if he was marrying his son towards a better family with the amusing smirk on his face. But still the looks on team RWBY's face were priceless…

 _Let it be known that this is going to be an annoying year… and that's putting it lightly._

* * *

 **End Note: I would like to address two things here first in regards to ships and the second to the OC that will be appearing.**

 **First of Yes there will be ships sailing and yes I will hint at whos ships will be sailing and No it would not be Arkos cause *spoilers* thats one ship im going to sink right her right now. but the reason for why is this not Arkos will not be revealed until it is revealed.**

 **Second are the OC.**

 **Do I need OC? that would be a definite nope**

 **Will they have a major role to play? Not really. I revealed all the OC as fourth year students cause during the preInitiation JNPR and RWBY hardly interact and therefore I need people whom they(JNPR) can talk to in this case the entire fourth year student body which we have nothing in canon si I have to wing it and make OC for that reason, but they will soon fade into the background as JNPR and RWBY interact more but expect cameos of team DARK and TERA and Dr Kitsune (which is a blantant shout out to Kitsune-Chan of Prof Arc by Coeur. seriously no one got that?) maybe Prof Bing(another obvious shout out to Ryuugi's TGWP Jian Bing) as well since i have plans for them.**

 **Do I need to explain OOCness? nah maybe next time I guess...**

 **Leave a Review or Message me for any question and clarification**

 **PS: Ah before I forget I have receive a lot of people saying they can be my Beta Reader/Editor but I will get you guys later, maybe select on who is the best compliment me or something like that so if interested just send me a PM if you want to**


	4. The Morning After

**AN: Nothing to talk about this chapter except that its a short one since this is a setup for the transition between Initiation and School Proper, a filler of sorts so nothing much happens really I tried to go for humor but I don't know how well I do on that side. Next chapter should be longer or atleast my usual chapter length which is around 2k+ words.**

 **Without Further ado I give you chapter 3 of JNPR Senpai**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RT and Monty Oum. JNPR Senpai core Idea by Coeur Al'Aran**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Morning After

* * *

A morning in Beacon is rather peaceful for a school full of hormonal teenagers with powers, a morning with Nora in your room however… peaceful is non-existent, case in point.

"IT'S MORNING!" Nora greeted jovially darting across the room waking up the rest of us.

"Nora" Ren sluggishly called out as I watch him rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes Ren?" the Valkyrie stop midway having grab Pancake the sloth and attach itself at her back.

"It's still 5:00 A.M, it's too early for this"

"Nonsense Ren it's never too early for us to start the day" She puff out proudly. Ahh Nora and her bundle of energy…. I sometimes wish she isn't like this.

"I have to agree with Ren on this time Nora" Pyrrha called out trying to fix her massive bed hair problem, it makes you wonder what would happen if her fans know of her weird sleeping habits I could imagine the broken looks they would have, it would almost funny thankfully for them I'm not sadistic enough for that. Either that or I would be suddenly become an honorary member to a cult for Pyrrha cause of such revelation. "Jaune?" my musing was cut short when my name was called out and looked at my redhead partner.

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"You have that look again" she said cautiously, covering her frame

"What look?" no seriously what look?

"That look when you have something crazy in mind" the Spartan explained.

"Yeah, you're like the Headmaster but without the pokerface and mysterious aura" Nora added while feeding Pancake with pancake.

"I do not have that look" I reacted in disbelief, I cannot believe on what my team are saying that I look like that crazy bastard. I look at my only male comrade in the room for back up.

"Sadly, Nora's right" man does that sting "Ooh…" and even the sloth agreed with them, now that's just insulting.

"I cannot believe this. My own team telling me that I can make a face like Ozpin, I thought we're friends" I feint hurt as I made my way towards the closet to change for the day.

"Nay!" Nora exclaimed "We were never friends from the beginning, we only made you think that so that when you lower your guard down I shall usurp your position as leader and renamed ourselves as Team PPRN!" she overly dramatized complete with dark background and an evil laugh, gotta give her credit for that.

"Nora, why did you expose our grand plot to Jaune?" Pyrrha joined in going with flow of the conversation complete with her own exaggerated gestures. "Now how can we take over the team now and set us free from the tyrannical ruler of Jaune Arc"

"Do not fear Lady Nikos for I know where to hide a body" Ren quip his own thought giving an exaggerated bow infront of my partner as if regaling a queen, then again Pyrrha is called the Goddess of Victory.

"To woe is me, as it seems my entire team has abandoned my useless self, Pyrrha where did I go wrong?"

"You were never wrong Jaune, the queen has trick me into servitude to her name."

"Pyrrha thou shall abandon me to my fate? I treated you like a sister?"

"No Pyrrha, tell me it was all a lie"

"Alas it is not, farewell Jaune." She dramatized shedding fake tears with well place eye drops.

"No!" I screamed before I mockly fell as if I had died.

A beat of silence… before a snicker open the flood gates as my entire team began laughing at our impromptu B rated drama.

"Well nothing beat an overly dramatized morning drama to start our morning" I said with a smile as I head out with one intention for the morning before class starts.

"Jaune, aren't you gonna change to your uniform first?" Pyrrha ask as she prepare to enter the shared bathroom.

I look down at what I was wearing which was just a simple blue track suit which I unknowingly change into and the fact that none of my team mates reacted to it means they didn't notice me changing as well. Then again having seven siblings tend to give you this kind skill set. "Nah, I'll be back in a short while I'm just gonna give Team RWBY a quick wakeup call and tell them to unpack now so they won't be late for their first day of class and maybe a quick jog around campus would also be nice."

"Can I join you on that jog?" the redhead asks which I nodded in acceptance.

"Can we join too?"

"Sure thing Nora, I'll be waiting at the statue at the courtyard so go make yourselves ready." I ordered as I made my way across our room where Team RWBY was assigned. For convenience purpose the freshmen teams have been assigned rooms directly across the supervising senior team which made such task such as going to the team's room easier rather than run across the hall and dorms back garden to reach the other side where the first years were supposed to be house.

Knocking on the door where the plate reading 'Team RWBY'. I could faintly hear some movement and someone falling from they're bed. Glancing around the hall way, I saw majority of the student who were up and about were seniors one of which was Coco Adel who was currently wearing only Dark Choco colored sports bra and black spats.

 _Fine choice as always…._

Making eye contact with the Coffee theme girl for a split second which felt like an eternity as if I was caught like a deer in the headlights or maybe a prey in the eyes of the predator seems more apt….in which case I'm the prey. And with a teasing wink she broke contact with me and headed towards the underground workout room below the Dorms, sashaying her hips as she did so.

 _You win this round Coco…._

"Jaune?" the mumbling voice of Ruby broke of my empty stare just in time for Coco to round a corner. As I turn around to regard the young leader of RWBY and I couldn't help myself but stare…. _again_. I blame Coco for this one aswell. She was currently wearing a cute dog designed eye cover a top her head, her black tanktop loosely covering her growing body…. _She's fifteen_ , I reminded myself, feeling something rise within me.

 _DOWN BOY!_

 _But…_

 _I said DOWN!_

 _But…._

 _I will not have this ratings change to M so DOWN BOY!_

 _Okay…_

One of my inner voice relented and I could feel my inner self went slack.

"Hey Ruby, just got up I see?" I ask dispelling my weirder thoughts.

"Yeah, just got up" she yawned cutely which made my inner demons harder to suppress.

"I see, then does that mean you guys haven't unpack yet?" I inquired in which she only nodded halfheartedly clearly still affected by drowsiness. "Ruby, I would suggest waking up your team now and start unpacking, cause if you delay it now you won't make it in time for your first day of classes"

"Will do Senpai" she said lazily as she slowly closes her team's door with a silent click.

"Why do I get the feeling they will be late" I sigh as I turned around and began walking towards the courtyard

"KYAAAA!"

On that morning Ruby Rose realized Black was her Senpai lucky color for the day….

* * *

 **AN: What? you though Ruby was wearing pajama pants? Ha you though wrong.**

 **Also I like to address people who want this fic to be Arkos but to be blunt: NOPE, Not Happening. I really wanted to say why this wont be an Arkos but that would be spoiling the plot in general and I will explain in due time but for now I'll tease around with all the female character at my disposal that isnt Nora or Pyrrha or an OC which means it could be from one of this girls (NDGO, Reese, Arslan, Neon, RWBY, Coco, Velvet, May).**

 **Speaking of OC, some one said about Team SLVR and to answer that question. Yes, I am aware of a Team SLVR in Youtube but while writing this fic and thinking of random Team Names, I completely forgot about its existence, but like I said before all OC will play a minor role bar a selective few and the only reason a lot of them appeared the last few chapters is because I need fillers and the only canon Senior team was CFVY so I had to make more.**

 **also some one ask if Jaune has a rival well... just read next chapter to find out since it should cover Badge and Burden and at least a PvP match that should show the power difference between a Freshmen (even Yang) and a Senior Student at Beacon.**

 **PS: To those who wonder who the guy in the cover is its: Saber from Fate/ProtoType. heck Just use that as an image for a Senior Jaune in combat armor.**


	5. The Wise Jaune

**AN: Man this one was annoying to write given that I had to literally toss coins on how to go about different scenes in this chapter. Not Long as I would have like but given that this chapter was suppose to be my version of Badge and the Burden I find it nice to say the least... I might need to revise this when I find the Time. Other Rant shall be at the End Notes so yeah I have news for this fic for you all.**

 **And Before I forget I was looking at who are following this story and I almost fainted when I saw two name pop up... Coeur-Senpai has notice me! *insert internal fanguy scream here*and also Exvnir-Senpai has also Notice me! *Fainting sound* man I admire their work so go give them a look see. I promise you won't be disappointed by their masterpieces Coeur and his writing and Exvnir's artworks.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Original Idea for this Fic comes from Coeur himself and granted a skrub like myself to write this idea into a full blown story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Weiss Jaune (Ha! I can make puns too!)

* * *

"They're late" I muttered to no one in particular as I watch in boredom the four women of RWBY as they came bursting into the classroom clearly exhausted.

"Prof Port isn't here yet so I wouldn't say they're late" Ren shrug as he also eyed the girls with a lazy gaze as they proceed to sit at the front row desk. Ahh...Eager students, sadly this wasn't one of the more interesting subjects in the first year curriculum or for any year level for that matter after all this is Port we are talking about here. Speaking of which….

"Remind me again why we have Grimm Studies with the first years again?" I asked the green clad gunslinger who was one of the few other senior students in the room, which include a few retaking sophomores, a trickle juniors and a majority of freshly, eager freshmen.

"We were supposed to have Grimm Ecology with Prof Roma but sadly she's in Mistral right now. So all the students enroll into the subject has to make do with sharing lessons with Prof Port since his the closes one in lesson plan to Prof Roma" I wince at that, don't get me wrong Prof Port is a fine Huntsman without question, and very badass on the field but when it comes to his lectures it kinda…. Hard to grasp his lesson under all that self-boasting speeches and exaggerated stories but then again as the saying goes 'some of the best lies have a grain of truth in them, you just need to find which grain is the truth' or at least I think that how it goes.

My train of thought was cut short when I heard the front door burst open revealing an age old man, and portly as his name sake suggest, but he may be old but under all that is a very terrifying Hunter, and well respected within Vale's hunter community.

"My apologies for running late on the first day of classes no less but I had to double check something before I went here" he announce nonchalantly marching towards the center of the room where a golden bust of himself was also place… Man the guy and his ego. I watch him took a deep breath getting ready for one of his speeches, glancing at Ren seated next to me who apparently had fallen asleep when the professor had entered.

"Monster, demons, prowlers of the night….." that's how far I got before I followed my friend into the land of dreams….

* * *

To say I was having a bad day was putting it mildly… and it's all because of _her_

"Weiss!" I could hear her call out as her foot falls echoed the empty hallway. ' _Speak of the Devil and she will appear_ '

"WHAT?" I screech as I turned around and face the bane of my life here in Beacon.

"What is wrong with you?" I could feel the worry in her voice as she looks at me pleadingly.

"What's wrong with me?" I retort back, coldly glaring at her.

' _I'm Lonely'_ a stray thought in me called out.

"What's wrong with you?" I accuse jabbing a finger at her

' _Can you be my friend?'_ an inner voice called out

"You're supposed to be the leader," I pointed out.

' _Can you help me?'_ it beg in desperation

"But all you've been so far is a nuisance"

' _Please don't go'_ I could feel it getting colder

"What did I do?" she look surprise at such an accusation, I saw the hurt in her eyes….yet I'm also hurting inside.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

' _You have every right for the position, and here I am acting childish… and continuing to do so._ ' My inner thoughts betraying me.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team" I could clearly see it now, the pain, the disbelief and more importantly… the sadness.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." I could feel the coldness of each word I said and deep down I know I can never take them back.

' _I was force to do everything push to be perfect in their eyes but all I wanted was freedom_ '

I turned around and began to walk away but not before driving the point home. "Ozpin made a mistake." My heart felt cold…cold as ice.

' _Yang was right… I am an Ice Queen_ '

"Yo!" I heard someone called out in front of me and I look ahead and saw an annoying mop of blond hair, but what grabs my attention was the porcelain notebook in his hand… that is my notebook.

"I think you might have forgotten something." The look on his face says it all…. we need to talk.

* * *

Looking at the girl in front of me made me think of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, fidgeting, trying to avoid direct eye contact. It was cute.

"I'm sorry" I heard her say with a small bow.

"Sorry for what exactly?" raising an eyebrow, curious as to what she would say next.

"For…for the-" she stuttered with a flush face mix of embarrassment and anger, anger at who I could only hazard a guess. "For shouting at my teamleader!" well, at least I know where to start. I sigh as I held back a laugh.

"Ms. Schnee, I'm not here to talk about that but okay, let's go with that." The face was all I need to know what she was thinking. _Hook, line, and sinker._ "I can understand where you're coming from."

"And what made you say that?" She growled, glaring holes at me.

"Cause I'm an Arc, Ms. Schnee. My family may not have a multi-million corporation but I do still have a legacy to uphold all the same." The surprise in her eyes means she never made that connection… then again I don't exactly scream out to the world I'm an Arc. "Yes, Ms. Schnee I am the current heir to the most famous lines of heroes and legends."

"It's still different, you're a leader!" she gesture at me, "You have THE Pyrrha Nikos as a Partner. How do you understand me?"

"Because I was given a chance to be who I am today." I watch her recoiled away from me, I didn't notice I screamed that part, "Back when I was a freshman I was like Ruby, socially awkward, and all bar the cute looks and younger age. But I am also a lot like you, prideful and a legacy to uphold, a pressure that comes with the name Arc." I took a deep breath. "The difference is…. I was weak." I look at her with a small smile on my face. "When I first came here, I was weak willed, low self-esteem and hardly any confidence in myself"

"But…"

"But I was given a chance by my team and friends; of course it wasn't easy with a pride like mine."

' _I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I_?' a distant memory flash before my eyes and a feeling of melaholy came over me.

"But one thing happened after another and I finally broke my shell"

' _Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-_ '

"All I'm saying is that give her a chance and time, and you'll see why she was chosen as a leader, and you as her partner." She nodded at that, I saw it in her eyes that she is willing to give her leader a chance.

"I will try"

"I know you will, after all… you are not your father."

"Thank you and…." She hesitated before extending a hand towards me.

"And this is?" I ask with curiosity seeing a bright red blush on her cheeks

"I think… we started on the wrong foot when we met" that was understating it but sure lets go with that. "So… My name is Weiss Schnee but you can call me Weiss." She reintroduces herself rather meekly and I could barely see it in that cold heart of hers but I saw a small spark of life in them which made me happy someone like her began to thawing out.

"Jaune…." I accepted her hand and shook it with a happy grin which she reciprocated. "Just Jaune is enough." She gave an angelic giggle when I said those words. "Now, I think you still have classes with Pro- I mean Dr. Oobleck" …and she went pale, who knew someone with such a pale complexion could become much paler.

"Oh no! I'm late!" she screech preparing to sprint towards her next class but before she could dart out the room I grab her by the wrist to her surprise.

"What are you doing? I'm-" I cut her short as I presented her a card.

"Here have this." I said handing it to her the excuse card for the hyper Doctor's class.

"And what is this?" she ask examining the card in her hand as if such thing really exist.

"It's what it says, a get out of class card for Dr. Oobleck's class- one time use only though." I shrug as I began walking away. "Just give it to Dr. Oobleck when you meet him on your next class" I look at her glued to the ground staring at the card.

"What does this mean?" she asks incredulously looking at me as if I gave her a national treasure, then again those cards are only in circulation around the senior students and rarely given to the younger students.

"Early Lunch" I deadpanned. "That and it should give you time to think what you want to say to Ruby once you apologize"

"Right now?"

"Better Now than never beside I'm hungry" I said lazily as I walk away towards the cafeteria.

"Wait! Jaune wait!" I didn't break stride as I hear clicking heels following me "WAIT FOR ME YOU DUNCE"

She reminds me of _her_ when she's like this…. Damn it hurts….

* * *

Entering the cafeteria along with the heiress in tow, I immediately saw my team seated at a nearby table, and along with them were members of Teams CFVY, DARK and TERA but what caught my attention was the lone first year that was fidgeting under their combined gaze and if I didn't know any better this would have been viewed as bullying or worst….then again I know better.

"You know from an outside perspective this is looking a lot like you people are kicking small puppy" I called out to the group. When Ruby heard my voice she spun her head so fast I thought she would get whiplash and the look on her face was as if said kick puppy found its owner.

"Jaune!" she exclaimed before she made a mad dash towards me and inadvertently ramming me to the ground. I think I broke a rib there. "Jaune!" I look up to see Ruby unknowingly straddling me, Oum I could hear the snickers and comments coming from them already. "Thank Oum you're here, I don't know what to do!"

"Ruby…" I called out then I realize it wasn't my voice since my voice wasn't that shrill or girly or cold for that matter but then I remembered I came here with another person. I look up towards where Weiss was currently trying and failing not to outright scream at her partner, hey atleast she's giving her a chance…

"WHAT IN REMNANTS NAME ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR SENIOR?" …and all my hard work a while ago vanish before me. Damn me and my bad luck with women.

-0-

"Now have we all calm down?" I ask with an exasperated sigh as I look at the two girls before me sitting across each other, Weiss was busy glaring hole at Ruby while Ruby for her part was trying not to look at her partner awkwardly fidgeting as she did so, and around them were the different friends of mine with looks of varying amusement. "I'll take the silence as a yes then." I said trying to break this cold silence and failing at it.

"Man this reminds me of the time where Pyrrha and Coco-" Drake never got to finish his sentence before a barrel of a minigun was pointed at his face and Milo's blade a mere few inches near his throat. "Message received, shutting up now."

"Now, I think one of you have something to say" I look at Weiss who intentionally look away from the awkward Rose, "Weiss?"

I was met with silence from the ice theme girl.

"Weiss…" I said with a disapproving look, I could faintly see a growing blush in the heiress features which I found amusing that such a proud girl is embarrass about a small apology then again with a crowd like this I could understand it.

"Weiss…"

"Do I have to infront of all this seniors?" she asks me shyly.

"I can't exactly shoo them away, they're very persistent people" I shrug in response looking at the grins on their faces.

"Can't we do this another time…you know when there are less people?" she tried to delay the inevitable but sadly I'm not the type of person to wait around with problems that can be solve now rather than later.

"Weiss, there is not much use in delaying this, and as much as I want to keep this as private as possible. This is as private as it's gonna get." I made sure to glare at each person present bar NPR.

"Ruby…" the heiress started quietly but enough to grab the little Red's attention, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier…" she bowed her head with sincerity, "I know I acted like a spoiled brat and said harsh word to you even going so far as questioning the Headmasters decision of placing you as our leader, judging you for how you look this early into our school year and… and-" she was stop short when a finger silence her and look at her young leader who was smiling.

"Thank you Weiss" she began taking a deep breath before beginning her own speech, "I know that I am young and inexperienced, and I understand why you said those things back there…" she pause trying to find the right words to say next. "But, I will prove to you that I am worthy of being called the Leader of Team RWBY and I will also show to you that I can be the best partner you will ever have." She then smiled brightly she extended a hand towards her partner "So, what do you say partner? Are you ready to be the number one team in Beacon?" she looked at us and embarrassingly recalled that were her senior and she basically declared toppling us which amuse me to no end mentally. "I mean Best First year team in Beacon?" she corrected herself quickly much to our amusement… to be young and optimistic.

The small smile from the heiress was one and only confirmation I needed to see that she is giving Ruby a chance to prove herself to not just to her but to the rest of us that even as young as she is, she can be the best there is. "Of course… Partner"

The scene before could have been perfect for one of those dramas I see Pyrrha secretly watching if it weren't for the load rumbling of someone's stomach….damn it Nora. We directed our gaze towards the ginger haired bomber only to see her hand outstretch in surrender.

"It wasn't me!" if it wasn't Nora then whose stomach could that been… I internally thought before a sheepish heiress raise her hand up followed by an equally shy Ruby…. Oh right they skip breakfast.

"We may have skip breakfast earlier…." They embarrassingly muttered together not looking at our disbelieving gaze.

"Then why don't we fill those starving tummy something to eat then" Pyrrha gestured towards the empty cafeteria line where there was barely anybody queuing at the moment with fresh cook food waiting for students to come and devour them.

"Yeah let's do that" I agreed chuckling as the two petit girls began walking towards food with Pyrrha guiding them.

"You think they'll be fine?" Coco ask her sight not leaving the two girls as they began grabbing food, Ruby greedily loading her plate with different assortment of cookies and sweets while Weiss was loading her own plate with different fruits and vegetables and the occasional sweets of her own.

"Yeah…they'll be fine" I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me.

* * *

 **EN: Major Announcement for the update of this fic! I shall Update this Weekly as of today so basically every Friday expect a chapter to go up. The reason for this is that Summer Classes has started and in what little writing time I have has been suck away, it is also to give me time to plan and flesh things more than I originally planned(or what plan I had back then) since I already have the bare bones of how this fic will go I just need to add more meat into it, develop characters before I kill them(dont worry Pyrrha wont die...I just gonna kill another red head to balance it out *looks at Fox* what? you though I was gonna kill Nora? Im weird not stupid :V )**

 **There was also the issue of Chapter 3 not updated right last week... but meh those things happened.**

 **What else did I need to say here... Update schedule?Check. Character Death? Check. Being Notice by Senpai?Check. Oh right! I promise there would be a Fight this chapter! sadly that got push back to the next chapter so yeah... Next Chapter would be a Brawl! and will be dedicated to a Brawl. which means I'll be fighting myself infront of a mirror! What? I know boxing and I have military background...somewhat(Does ROTC Officer course count as military Background?).**

 **PS: Before I forget I also have an new Fic in the Works! But never fear cause that fic will be posted once this one ends or something like that since its still bare bones at best, but I'll give you guys a summary**

 **Snow Knight and the Seven Children(Temp Title)**

 **Summary: Set 7 years into the future(After Vol3 ), Jaune Arc faces the greatest mission of his life...raising seven children! What worst is that his partner for this mission is non other than the Ice Queen herself. How did Headmaster Ruby rope themselves into this mess!?**

 **Basically my take on the popular theme of Jaune and (Insert Heroine here) adopting and raising an abandon child or in this case children. Since most of the fics I read in this theme are Jaune still enrolled in Beacon so I wanna try something different. a Mature Jaune and a Mature Weiss trying to raise seven abandoned Faunus children... what could possibly go wrong? answer: Everything.**

 **Anyway I took up your time now so... Read and Review cause that what keeps me going!**


	6. A Late Introductions

**AN: Nothing much to say on the top AN except... Holy cow! 150+ Fav and 200+ Follows man I love you guys! I swear this is getting popular and popular and it's keeping motivated! Man I could check one of my inner goals for this fic... have 200 follows! next inner goal I set for this fic which would be 500 follows! Anyway without further ado! onto the fic.**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum, Original Idea from the master himself Coeur Al'Aran.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Belated Introduction and them some...

* * *

"I think it's time for a proper introduction" I look up to my plate of cookies as Jaune called our attention. It had been an hour since Weiss's apology and our early lunch or as one of the seniors called it brunch. Half an hour later Blake and my sister entered the cafeteria along with the rest of the student body to get their own lunch with Blake getting a few Tuna sandwiches and Yang only getting as the seniors termed it 'plain' meal set.

"It's about damn TIME!" the cheerful ginger haired girl exclaimed jumping out of her seat, taking a large breath readying to scream her introduction…before a black hair with pink highlights senior covered her mouth which I remembered was one of the students with them in Prof Port's class.

"Nora, I think Jaune meant let him introduce us properly without blowing their eardrums or mine to kingdom come" he scolded well naturedly, the girl visibly deflated before she sat down and the hand remove allowing her to speak again this time more…mildly.

"Okay Ren"

"Well let's start with them then" Jaune began gesturing towards the two, Ren and Nora. "The Energetic Ginger is Nora Valkyrie, Team JNPR's explosive expert and the silent guy with pink highlights is her child friend Lie Ren he is our close combat expert" the girl energetically wave at them while the martial artist only nodded in acknowledgement.

"OH! Before we forget!" Nora exclaimed pulling something behind her to our surprise it was a giant ball of fur…with long claws. "This is Team JNPR's pet and mascot Pancakes!" she proclaimed as she presented an unfurling….sloth?

"Forgive me for asking but is that a sloth?" Weiss ask disbelief clear in her tone and expression.

"Not just any kind of Sloth! She's a Hunting Sloth! Unlock Aura and all!" the energetic Valkyrie explained proud at showing of the teams mascot and pet.

"But how did you get her? Heck how did the school even allow this?" Weiss ask further gesturing wildly at the sloth that has now cling to the energetic senior's arm

"Ozpin" the entire seniors around us answered unanimously with a sigh as if it was the answer to every other question we had in our mind. I look at Jaune pleadingly for a better explanation.

"You'll know when you're older" he shrugs giving up on a better way to explain the sloths presence moving the introductions along gesturing to the red head sited next to him. "This is my Partner Pyrrha Nikos" the red head, Pyrrha gave us a small wave and a quick hello as she introduces herself.

"Aren't you the girl infront of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes?" my sister asks curiously as she chewed on a grape.

"Yes, sadly the cereal isn't exactly healthy or… tasty for that matter" she sheepishly replied.

"Moving on with our introduction" Jaune cut their conversation to the hidden relief of the Spartan, "And as you all know from yesterday's announcement I'm their Leader, Jaune Arc" he gesture to himself with a small smile on his face before gesturing to the rest of the people in the table. "The chocolate themed girl next to me is Coco Adel, Leader of Team CFVY and also a leading fashionista" he gestured to the girl next to him who was wearing sunglasses and a beret who nodded at them.

"Got to say I like your combat attires especially you Red, the black combat dress and red hood fits you perfectly" she complimented me making me flush in embarrassment. "Talk to me if you wanna go shopping, I know the best shops in town for a huntress like you and they give great discounts too."

"Oh!" Yang called out "Can I come too? I also wanna try out some new outfits that might match me"

"Sure hon, I might have an Ideal attire that may match your well-kept blonde hair"

"Stopping you girls before we get off track again" Jaune called stopping the conversation before it got out of hand. "The bunny girl beside her is Velvet Scarlatina" he gesture to a girl who is doing her best not to be notice as she tried to hide behind a much more larger student, "Don't be fooled by her shy appearance cause she can kick your butts to next week"

"Jaune!" the rabbit faunus exclaimed shyly before she covered her face with her cute bunny ears.

"It's the truth! I haven't seen one killing a King Taijitu with just a kick or two" he said in honesty before continuing on "The tanned ginger is Fox Alister" he gestured this time to a guy with auburn hair and tanned complexion but the most noticeable trait I could see is his dull white eyes and the multitude of scars running across his face, "He doesn't talk much and is…." Jaune pause, trying to find a term for his friend's visual impairment.

"Visually Challenge" Coco filled it for him.

"Shouldn't that be visually blind?" I shot an angry glare at my sister's blunt response apparently my team also had the same idea and shot her they're own looks. "What? It's true!"

"Fox can see, but not like how we see the world." This time Velvet explained quietly but just enough for all of us to hear her. "You could say that Fox has enhanced the rest of his sense to such a point that he could _see_ through his other sense hearing, touch, smell and taste, add in his expert control of his aura then he could see the world in a way that is different from our own sight." The blind warrior only grunted in confirmation.

"And lastly the giant here is Yatsuhashi Daichi" he gesture towards the towering student that was trying to help hide Velvet earlier, he had a semi shave head and an air of protection around him and I was not intimidated by his sheer size. "Don't let the size intimidate you that much, his a teddy bear at heart"

"Please Jaune-san I am not a teddy bear, I prefer the term pacifist" Yatsuhashi said sagely.

"Same difference besides in our line of work pacifist won't survive that long" the blonde knight shrug before turning his attention to the three other fourth year students with them "moving on"

"This here is Team DARK" Jaune gestured towards two students, one was a black hair boy who wave at us and a silver haired girl who was reading a fairly large book ignoring the world.

"The name's Drake Knight the leader" The raven haired boy introduce noticing he had two different eye color his left eye dark blue and the right fiery red. "The silent girl next to me is my partner Airish Wonders" he nudge the girl who only look up to them with purple eyes nodded her head in greeting before going back to her book lost to the world much to the awkwardness of her leader, "She's just shy" he explained as he sigh at the antic of his partner "The other half of my team is currently out on assignment in Vale"

"Wait didn't we just finish helping Initiation? Why do another mission so soon?" Ren ask.

"It's just an investigation mission really; they should be back by sundown" Drake explained before gesturing to the only other faunus on the table who was the brunette wolf faunus that help tuck Weiss during the night before initiation if I recalled correctly, "Your turn"

"Thank you love" she grinned as the raven haired senior flush red before getting rib by his partner, "The name's Terra Gaia leader of Team TERA an all faunus team, sadly the rest of my mates can't join us today because they're out on a mission in Emerald forest. They should be back by sundown at least."

"Well there's no helping that I guess" Jaune said as he turn to address our own team. "We know you guys so there no need to introduce yourselves so…" he pause trying to come up with another subject to discuss.

"Any questions?" it was Pyrrha who ask putting a gentle smile.

"Yeah!" my sister called out in excitement, "Who's the strongest here?" I could only sigh at the question; it just goes to show how Yang can be so direct when it comes to these kinds of this. They glance around one another looking to see who would answer that question.

"Team JNPR" it was Coco that answered the question with a nod which was followed by more vocal agreement between the seniors.

"What made you say that?" it was Blake this time that ask the question curious as to why all of them didn't contradict the fashionista.

"Well…" Nora began, "we have the Goddess of Victory Pyrrha, I can pretty much bench ten of me, Ren's practically a ninja and Jaune is…." The Valkyrie pause trying to come up with the best way to describe their leader as she look at him, Jaune just shrug as if giving her permission to say what was on her mind, which she did "Jaune is Jaune" which wasn't a lot to go into.

"You gonna take that?" Ren ask his leader.

"She's not wrong"

"And what made you say that?" this time it was Weiss who ask the question now intrigue at the blonde senior.

"How should I say this" the knight thought trying to think up a proper explanation, "if you compare me individually with the rest of my Team, Pyrrha has the experience from all the tornaments, Nora has the strength and explosive power and finally Ren has the technique and finesse so yeah I'm the mediocre person in the team. To put it simply I'm not weak nor am I that strong just in the middle on the power scale"

"So…comparing all the seniors individually you ranked what? 20?" I ask raising a brow curious to what level of power the other seniors are at.

"Individually Pyrrha would be at the top but the truth is… "

"I'm the Queen of the Castle!" Nora proclaimed much to our surprise before she began manically laughing which the seniors ignored apparently use to the habits of the ginger haired girl.

"Nora is the top student when it comes to individual combat." Ren explained.

"How can that be?" Weiss ask in disbelief ignoring the ginger haired girl's continued laughter, "You're the former champion of Mistral Tournament?"

"Sadly, experience can only get you so far" the red head amazon answered sheepishly scratching her cheek.

"Once you hit your third year here at Beacon, combat evaluation changes from simple spars to more advance like, unarmed combat, one minute melees, uneven terrain." Ren explained as he reeled in the hyper active Valkyrie, "Prof Goodwitch then evaluates you according to specific guidelines like, adaptability, situational awareness, and proficiency with different weapons, control and so on."

"So if Nora is the top student…what ranks are you guys at?" my sister questioned the rest of them.

"2nd" Velvet and Ren answered in unison "we share the same rank since it's a point base system and we are currently at a tie" the martial artist explained.

"3rd" this time it was Coco and Tera that called out simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"4th" Pyrrha announce shyly.

"10th" the biggest student of the group said "Fox-san is currently 13th" said student only grunted.

"9th" Drake said before pointing at his partner who was still engross in her own book "Airish here is a special exception to the ranking due to her abilities so she's a no rank" said girl only look up and nodded once before going back to her own little world.

"So Jaune what rank are you at?" I ask expectant silver eyes looking at him but before he could answer a loud bell rang signaling the end of lunch break much to my disappointment.

"Welp we can leave my rank for another time." He said happily as he began walking away with the rest of the seniors before looking back at us, "Besides it better to show you rather than tell you."

"What do you mean by showing?" I called out in confusion.

"We got Combat class next after all" he said before turning back his hand gesturing to follow them, Yang eagerly followed with a spring on her step followed by a reluctant Blake, and then Weiss was giddy to watch the seniors in combat but contained it much more easily than my sister. I followed suit with my own smile, failing to hide my own excitement.

* * *

"Welcome Students to Combat Class" Prof Goodwitch announce as she step into the spot light eyeing all the students seated at the bleachers above her senior and the freshmen clearly separated with the seniors seated at her right and the first years to her left, "My Name is Ms. Glynda Goodwitch and I will be your Combat instructor for this year."

"Prof are you sure it isn't _Mrs_ Goodwitch?" a female freshmen with wild blonde hair, Yang Xiao Long if she recalled correctly shouted out to the amusement of the more older students given their exurban laughter, before a cold glared directed at their general direction silence them out of fear.

"I am not married Ms Xiao Long and I have no plans as of yet to be married since I am still young, 28 to be precise"

"Isn't that practically-" Nora Valkyrie her _favorite_ student in detention began but had three pairs of hands covering her mouth before she could finish such statements.

"She meant it's too young for marriage" her leader Jaune Arc frantically corrected his team mate, "Am I right guys?" he look at the other seniors who nodded in agreement not trusting they're voices.

"Isn't that practically old?" The senior side of the bleachers became pale white in fear as if like old rusted clockwork they slowly and painfully look at the source of those words from the other side of the arena…. A buzz cut teen with a well-built body but to them they only saw a skeleton with a plank 'I Fuck Up' written on it.

' _FUCK'_ was the unanimous thoughts of the fourth year students as they slowly look down at the silent professor whose blonde bangs over-shadowed her eyes.

"Mr. Winchester…" she said sweetly… too sweetly that the older half of the audience unconsciously back off into the corner cowering in fear. "Please prepare yourself for combat" she look up with a sweet smile that made all the seniors blood froze. The oblivious brute nodded as he stood up and walk towards the locker rooms outside the arena, as he turned the corner and out of ear shot the blonde professor turn towards the blonde brawler her smile never faltering. "And Ms Xiao Long" Yang look at her, eyes fearful having notice the actions the senior took the moment the disciplinarian smiled. "Kil- I mean beat him for me"

' _SHE BLUNTLY SAID IT!_ '

Yang could only grin before heading her own way towards the locker rooms she herself clearly ecstatic about the spar that is to come.

"Now where was I" Prof Goodwitch said as she reverted back to older-I mean younger self, "That's right, As you may wonder the senior students shall be watching you fight in spars, evaluating you along with me pointing out you flaws and complimenting on your strengths this is part of the graduating requirements that Headmaster Ozpin impose on them as your Mentors. Feel free to come to your respective mentors outside of classes and during your breaks if you have need of help for training and such" she then look at the fourth year students who had begun to relax as relieve that she had come normal.

"Senior, now due to your own combat instructor Prof Bing currently un available you will also spar during this period at random intervals between freshmen matches so to let them see the capabilities of their mentors."

' _In short ….show off'_ was the clear message that the professor sent to them which was well receive given the knowing grins they displayed.

A few minutes later the two combatants returned stepping into the large arena; Yang was wearing her signature leather jacket a top a yellow crop top, Ember Celica in her compact form on her wrist. While across her was Cardin Winchester deck out in dull grey armor, his chest plate sporting a bronze bird with its wing spread wide, a cocky smirk on his face and a heavy mace clip at his side.

"Hey babe, when this is over why don't we have a nice little date? What do you say" he flirted adding a wink which made the blonde brawler in disgust and the upper stand behind her laugh at the scene.

"Sorry, but I like my men on the leaner side of the scale, and a lot more blonde" she retorted as she gaze up towards where a certain blonde knight was currently observing the upcoming fight, noticing the stare he raise a curious brow at her, he then notice the other persons gaze and gave a small smirk which irk CRDL's leader.

"Why you-" "BEGIN!" he never got the chance to finish the sentence nor did he get the chance to put his guard up as Yang made a dash towards the bulkier mace wielder, Ember Celica transforming into its gauntlet form midway before firing a shell behind her for an added momentum, closing the gap between the two within seconds. Cardin could only react in horror as a powerful haymaker connected with his guts sending the brute flying towards the stands only to be stop abruptly by an invisible force field ending the fight via ring out and knock out.

The entire arena fell into silence at the abrupt end of the first spar between the first years, even the combat instructor was speechless but only for a moment before she snap herself out of reminding her that there was still a class to teach.

"Winner: Yang Xiao Long" she announce which made the rest of the people inside snap out of their own awe struck daze as silence gave way to cheers which was begin to die down. "Will Team CRDL send help your leader to the infirmary please." Goodwitch called out above the cheers as three other students went down to collect their fallen leader.

"Now then, can someone from the seniors tell me what was Mr Winchesters flaws?"

"He was cocky" one of them voice out.

"Over Confident" Ren reported

"No situational awareness" it was Pyrrha this time.

"He was distracted" this time it was Jaune who called out.

Prof Goodwitch nodded at each observation, "Very good, Listen class in a battle against grimm or other people this kinds of behavior cannot be permitted, or YOU. WILL. DIE" the freshmen silently nodded in understanding such clear cut warning. "Now then Team THRN since your team is assign as Team CRDL's mentors I shall expect you to drill this lessons to them as soon as you can." She saw one of the seniors, most likely team THRN's leader nodded in understanding.

"Now then I think it's time for our senior to have a go shall we." The headmistress announce as an overhead screen came to life. "Now then let me explain to the first years on the rules of engagement their seniors will fight on." She pause grabbing the attention of the remaining first year students before continuing "They will battle with in certain sets of random rules which can range from a team battle or an all-out free for all, like your regular spars a person is considered lost if she cannot fight any longer, aura below 15% or forfeits. But unlike your spars they have different surprise in store in the field, ranging from the field randomly changing to certain areas giving a slight advantage or disadvantage to certain individuals. Now then shall we see who shall face against one another." As she said that the screen began to show a roulette with different slots two of which was dedicated to how the match guidelines will be decided, another two for how the field shall look like and eight of them dedicated to show the students faces.

As it began to slow to a stop the seniors could only gasp in surprise as the match up became apparent.

Double Battles

All Out War

Field One: Plains

Field Two: Plains

Coco Adel and Jaune Arc

Vs

Drake Knight and Terra Gaia

"This isn't a spar anymore" Nora stated as an excitable grin spread through her lips which was mirrored by the rest of the seniors. "THIS GOING TO BE A BRAWL!"

Prof Goodwitch could only massage her temple as a growing headache began to form just by seeing the match up…. This is _trouble_

* * *

 **EN: Now before you people decide to cut my head off by making Pyrrha weaker than Nora let just take a second and cool our heads before mine rolls on the floor.**

 **Let's start with their semblances, Nora has the power to absorb/produce and control electricity which she can discharge or augments her physical capabilities. Which on itself pretty powerful and has hardly any weakness bar maybe an upper limit on how much she can take but has yet to be seen canon wise. Then we have Pyrrha's Polarity which at first glance looks powerful against hunters it has one glaring weakness... you need metal to control and if she does faces an opponent who hardly has any metal on his/her body then it becomes useless** **like a unarmed combat where you will be using kicks and punches unless you have a prosthetic leg *cough*Mercury *cough* Polarity is useless** **or when in a situation where metal is not available like a forest a few miles away from civilization. unlike Noras which when you touch her you get electrocuted she wins any unarmed melee hands down. next would be destructive power. Pyrrha is more of fine precision and control while Nora is more like shoot everything until you win so between a person who need to adapt to each field from a person who can level every playing field with a freaking grenade launcher or in this future Nora's case a freaking Missile launchers it kinda obvious who would win that round after all grenades and missile doesn't need to hit precisely where you want them to hit to deal damage sadly the collateral is high.**

 **as to why Pyrrha's lower than Coco, Ren and Velvet... while Ren and Velvet canon wise are expert at unarmed combat compare to Pyrrha. Coco and the one OC however it more of a narrow gap that Pyrrha could in the foreseeable future could surpass. As for Jaune's rank... you'll have to figure that one out.**

 **Now for the OC... They actually follow the color naming convention if anyone was wondering.**

 **Drake -is latin for Draco which are colorful banners in Roman Legions to distinct each others from different legions they are mostly Red or Purple in color.**

 **Airish- this is read as Iris which is a purple flower.**

 **Terra - which means Earth which invokes Brown or Green**

 **Willow(from a few chapters back) - was taken from Willow Tree which invokes the color green**

 **Cloud(from a few chapter back that is a blatant reference to Final Fantasy)- like the name suggest invokes clouds which are fluffy white.**

 **Next Chapter: ITS GOING TO BE A BRAWL!** **also... Shipping BAIT!**

 **Anyway got to go now please Read and Review and Share!**


	7. Mortal!-I mean Combat Class!

**AN: I AM SORRY! *BOWS DOWN* I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T MEAN TO MISS THE SCHEDULED UPDATE FOR 3 DAYS, IN FACT THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE LAST SUNDAY BUT I HAD TO REWRITE IT FIVE TIME OVER THE COURSE OF THE WEEK. Also Life decided to throw me a screw ball cause for some reasons me and some of my friends got a call from the local army HQ saying that we got a letter of recommendation for promotion to Captain which was a nice surprise really but the problem with that however is that I need to go back to Officer School for 6 months and another few months to few year doing active duty which I cannot tell due to military secrecy which would force me to stop my current college studies which is my second bachelors degree hence the reason for me having summer class. Unlike me, my friends which all of us have been ROTC Officers and been put into reserve force as 1st Lt. after graduating University, they have jobs which they can quit or temporarily leave, but they gave us a few days for us to reply to the proposal. So yeah that threw a wrench in my head and got lost in thought. Also another reason this chapter was delayed was I experience a two day black out... which made the entire house a fucking sauna room I swear to good I sweat a bucket since Summer here is unforgiving as a desert thankfully with don't have sand here.**

 **Anyway rant over but there will be something on the End note too so yeah... on with the show!**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum and the Original Idea by Coeur Al'Aran

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome to De- I mean Combat Class!

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I WELCOME YOU TO BEACON BATTLES!" Nora jovially boomed followed by the loud cheers of students behind her. I could feel one of my brow twitches as I watch the activity on the stands, Nora had mysteriously acquired a mic and a commentator's box and had begun riling up the other seniors much to the annoyance of Prof Goodwitch who I watch trying to fight down a growing headache.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie and with me is Pyrrha Nikos"

"Hello again"

How the heck did she get Pyrrha to join her this time?

"We will be your commentators for the day, telling you the stats, the low down on our fighters today and will be doing a play by play commentary on our most awaited fight of the year."

"Is this match up really that wanted?" I turned to towards my temporary combat partner, Coco who was currently inspecting her obsidian wakizashi, tapping the blade twice before sheathing it behind her.

"Hon, if there is one thing I learned from you and your team over the years is that you guys have certain air about you that makes thing much more interesting"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask her curious to what she meant about that, only to see her give me those amuse smirks that I would see the Headmaster gives me and my team after we did something stupid….that or we had to reign in Nora from one of her sugar rush.

"TODAY WE ALSO HAVE A SPECIAL GUESS" Nora's booming voice diverted my attention as I look back to the stands where she and Pyrrha are currently seated along with…. Is that Ruby and Prof Goodwitch? "Today we have one of our First Year Student with us! The Student Prodigy that enrolled Two Years ahead RUBY ROSE!" I could faintly see Ruby who was clearly surprise by her sudden appearance in the senior side of the audience while fidgeting at the roaring cheers of the senior around her. Must be hard for her with all that attention, at least she manages a small wave for the crowd. "Along with her is our Favorite Combat Instructor and the real person in-charge of Beacon Academy! Prof Glynda Goodwitch!" I had to double take that one.

Prof Goodwitch? Going along with one of Nora's eccentric ideas? Oh wait she's holding onto Pancakes…nevermind then.

"Pyrrha what do you expect for our fight today?" Nora's excitable voice called out to her fellow commentator.

"While the partnership isn't uncommon to see the match-up is for the lack of a better term… interesting to say the least"

"And what made you say that Pyrrha?"

"The Knight-Gaia pair is an offensive team that focuses on overwhelming their opponents with their semblances and fighting styles that even I myself have trouble facing, which is a testament to their abilities but…."

"But…." I heard Nora hedge.

"But the opponents they will be facing, the Arc-Adel pair are the most defensive team we have seen in Beacon whose focus on battles of attrition, tiring out opponents on a long term fight which works to their advantage seeing that Jaune is known for his inhuman aura reserves and indomitable defense this side of Remnant has ever seen. Coco herself isn't someone you underestimated on her own right as well, you just can't simply get near a person pointing a minigun at you that easily after all, even if you do she isn't rank third without a few tricks on her sleeves."

"Thank you Pyrrha! Now Ms. Goodwitch who do you think will win in this match?" Nora turned to the blonde professor who was still stroking Pancakes.

"While Knight-Gaia pair will have an initial advantage with their mobility and power but if they don't end this soon the advantage will go to Arc-Adel pair well if this was your regular fight that is."

"What do you mean by that professor?" I heard the youngest of the group ask for the first time since being drag by Nora's crazy antics.

"I'm saying Ms. Rose is that the arena battlefield itself will change at random times changing to a random field, it may start as Plains but it may change to Ruins or Forest which would work in favor for Knight-Gaia Pair or will change to Gravity or Isles which would favor the Arc-Adel pair"

"Ohh…"

"It's not just that!" Nora chirp in "At random intervals there will be runes that will appear that may give different advantages while the fight continues on like a rejuvenation rune which replenish one's aura or handicaps like Ice runes which freezes you for a certain amount of time. And at the ten minute mark Grimm will begin to appear!" At those words the entire first year gasp and started to mumble in fear, I could even see some of them backing away towards the nearest exit.

"What Nora meant by Grimm is simulation Grimm, a 3D hologram none of which are real unlike Prof Port's class" Pyrrha explained calming most of the freshmen. I wondered why they panic here during Combat class about grimm when Port had unleash a live one earlier today.

"Enough about that, all the fighter are now here!" I heard Nora boomed again as I clip Prinwen on my right arm deploying it in it full form not drawing Excaliber yet. "On the right corner! Our ninth rank, The Knight of Illusions himself! Drake Knight!" I could see the knight in question walk in to the arena with a casual wave, wearing a cuirass over a grey tail coat, a large claymore strap to his back, I could barely see a pistol grip under his tail coat.

"Along with him for the today is the one of two fourth ranking senior, The Wolf of Earth, Terra Gaia!" this time I saw the wolf faunus step into the arena wearing a green cloak covering her entire upper body clearly hiding some of her most annoying tricks if her smug look has anything to say about it.

"Come on Lady Killer, it's our turn now" I heard my partner's call as she began to strut towards the arena floor, purse/gun hybrid at hand.

"And on my left corner!" I saw Nora exaggeratingly gesture to our side as a spot light shined down on Coco. "The Fashion Diva of Beacon! The other third ranking senior, Coco Adel" she greet the over excited crowd with a casual wave and a flick of her wrist as her purse suddenly transformed itself into a minigun, which even to this day I still wonder how the heck does that work or even fit in such a small handbag.

"And Finally!" I took that as my queue as I began to walk towards Coco on the spotlight, drawing Excalibur as I did so. "The man that people had been calling the Worst One in our first year, and have fought tooth and nail, battling the odds, the insults, to earn his spot as the fifth strongest student of Beacon Academy." I had to bit back a groan as I knew what was going.

Damn you Nora and your bad habit of exaggerating things to impossible degree.

"The Saint of Merci" I did not earn such nickname.

"The Iron Wall" Pyrrha I wanted you to stop her not escalate the expectations of the first years. I could practically see Ruby's eyes shining in admiration already.

"The Paladin" Ren I thought you were above this kind of things?

"Our Fearless Leader" I could only hide my reddening face behind my shield as the three members of my team announce in complete sync, I could hear Coco snicker beside me. Damn it, I'm gonna get you guys for this someday.

"Jaune Arc!" Please stop staring at me, it's embarrassing enough with the snickers on the senior's side, but the awestruck gaze of the freshmen, I couldn't face them.

Oum strike me down where I stand please.

"Hear that love, Jaune's much stronger than you are" they did not say that, damn it Drake stop riling up your partner.

"Oh is he…." I could see the hungry stare of Gaia sending cold shivers down my back, I am not prey. "Let's show them who the top dog here is shall we."

"Oh is that so" Coco please don't get baited by their taunts, I beg you please don't. "Come on Jaune, let's prove them we are the big shots around here."

"Oh is that a challenge?"

"It a fact"

"Can't we just spar normally?" I tried to meditate.

"No"

Well at least I tried.

"Come on Hon, we got a Dog to put in her place" she said with finality hefting her Minigun ready to fight.

"Do I have a choice?" I pause and though otherwise "you know what don't answer that."

"Oh looks like the pre-fight banter is over." I heard Nora's voice on the background as I focus on the opponent in front of me.

"Place your bets folks, this going to be fun!"

Breathe Jaune, just breath and focus.

"3"

Focus, focus on yourself and your opponents that what matters.

"2"

Feel it, the air, the aura, the atmosphere.

"1"

Breathe in… breathe out…

Ready?

"Ready"

"FIGHT!"

I became a blur.

* * *

I yelp in surprise as I saw Jaune and Drake disappeared from their sides of the arena before reappearing at the middle, sword and shield lock against one another, the deafening cheers around me distracting me for a fraction of a second before they became a blur once again, my eyes barely following their movements as sparks fly in the middle, sword and shield clashing against a claymore half my size, their female counterparts however hasn't engage one another yet content in observing the melee at the center of it all, clearly looking for an opening they can exploit.

That all change when Jaune block a mighty left horizontal slash with Prinwen locking Drake's blade, I could feel the force from the blow even from here, my bones rattling as if I was the one being hit by such a powerful slash. Jaune tried to counter with his own horizontal slash but failed as his opponent masterfully dodge it in a hairs breath jumping upwards before landing behind Terra who remove her cloak to reveal not one but two machine guns. I could see the feral grin on her face before she pulled the trigger.

Jaune flinch as he saw the two barrel pointed at his direction and instinctively hid behind his shield. The unmistakable pings of bullets as it ricochet at the shields uneven surface. Now being pinned I saw Drake began sprinting to the right where Jaune can't use his sword arm without the risk of being pelted by lead, trying to flank him but was force back by Coco's own hail of bullets from her minigun, forcing the opposing knight to shield himself with the use of the broad flat side of his claymore.

It's a…

"IT'S A STALEMATE!" I could clearly hear Ms Valkyrie's booming voice over the cheering students, heck I could even see my sister shouting her own encouragement…

"COME ON JAUNE ! I GOT 50 LIEN RIDING ON YOU" or her betting on our senior, well it was encouraging on its own way.

"But this won't last long folks! Who's gonna give first" I didn't need to think about it as I saw Jaune began to move keeping his form low as to allow the shield to cover most of his body as he charge head on towards Terra, the wolf could only tuck and roll as she narrowly dodging the shield charge, I could see Jaune preparing to redirect the charge at his target again when I saw a black blur came charging in.

"JAUNE!" I heard Coco warned unconsciously stopping her own gunfire at its target, giving Drake an opening to charge in… wait wasn't his coat and cuirass grey?

Jaune for his part was able to jump back from the oncoming charge giving him enough distance to ascertain the situation, and Coco was able to redirect the overhead slash with her gun's barrel taking the brunt of the force before Drake back off hopping backwards towards Drake…what? I had to rub my eyes clean to make sure I wasn't imagining things; there are currently two Drakes each one holding half of his Claymore. What in Remnants going on here?

"Here it is folks! Drake's Semblance Doppelganger!" Nora energetically called out.

"Dopplewhat?" I ask Prof Goodwitch who was beside me silently looking at the fight below with an analytical gaze before turning her attention to me.

"It is Mr. Knight's Semblance Doppelganger, the power to be at two places at one time, both whole and real and capable of thought and action" Ms Goodwitch could still feel me my curious gaze as she simplified it much more. "Mr. Knight right now is one person with two bodies and each one having shared his aura equally" I look up towards the screen seeing that Drake has indeed two pictures each having half full aura bar.

"You know I hate it when you split" I heard Jaune called out annoyed at the current situation, if it was me out there I would too.

"What can I say" the White one spoke first.

"I'm that" the Black one this time.

"Epic" they called in unison with smug looks of their own.

"I wish your personality was divided when you use it not multiplied" did Jaune made a pun? I had to look at Yang to see her reaction. Knowing her I already know what she would say.

"MARRY ME JAUNE-SENPAI!" Oh god they're multiplying! Will all the blonde I know love puns? Wait, Professor Goodwitch is blonde and she hasn't said a pun yet.

"Ms. Rose please don't split your attention between me, your sister and Mr. Arc below" What on Mounty Oum's great world did I deserve this fate?

I barely notice some kind of green glow flow on to the arena below.

What the heck was that?

* * *

I had to bite down another frustrated sigh as I eyed both Drakes each one holding onto half of his weapon Bahamut's Maw if I recalled correctly, the smug looks never leaving their lips… this bastard.

"You okay?" I heard Coco ask as she walked towards me, I took a glance and saw that she had collapse her gun back to a purse, that can't be good.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'll be fine, but the barrel got bent when I block his sword" she said as she pulled both my pistols from my hips. "Sorry hon but I'm gonna need this more than you"

"Don't scratch them I just got them shined"

"We gonna fight?" White Knight called out.

"Or are you two gonna flirt there?" the black one finish.

"Ladies first, Drake" I called out, hefting my shield at the ready.

"Why thank you Jaune" Terra called out behind both Knights, hand touching the ground a playful grin spread across her lips, I was too late to realized that she had activated her Semblance as my legs began to sunk beneath the ground.

"Oh! It's Terra's Semblance this time! Ground Control!" I heard Pyrrha's voice on the speakers excitement overflowing within the words, glad someone finds this exciting.

"Looks like someone's grounded" I heard Drakes overlapping voice as he drew near me aiming to cut me in to four.

Dammit guess I have no choice but to do this. I focus my aura, triggering the roulette of dials on my sword, shield and armor.

I could only grin as the roulette stop at the desired dial, this going to be flashy.

Just as a flash of light flood my sights and a surge of energy course through me.

* * *

I had to cover my eyes as a bright light suddenly burst from the center arena where Jaune and Coco had been trap by Terra's semblance, which was followed by a large explosion covering the area with dark smoke.

The silence was thick as I and the rest of the crowd could only wait for the cloud of dust and dirt to settle. I saw two figures suddenly flying out of the dirt cloud before skidding to a stop next to Terra, it was Drake and he was clearly hurt.

As the dirt settle I saw Jaune his hair slick back, as arcs of electricity flowed through his armor which I notice has this yellow circuits running through the entirety of his form, from the gauntlets to his boots, his coat had yellow streaks coursing through its threads.

"AND FINALLY WE SEE JAUNE USE ARC-DE-CIEL'S ONE OF SEVEN FORMS!" I had to cover my ears this time as Nora boomed over the stunned silence, "THUNDER FORM!" and just like that silence was quickly replace by a roars of the crowds heck I notice that there are more of us before the match has started, clearly some students have decided to drop by curious about the uproar the fight had been causing and told their friends which quickly began to spread.

And just like earlier Jaune vanish but this time I could see trails of electricity behind him as he run towards his opponent.

I was amaze at his speed that could even rival my own using my semblance, this maybe what my father told me when I was younger, over confident that my speed was unmatch, unrival he prove to me it wasn't in a race.

' _Remember Ruby, Super Speed may be you semblance but as it is now even professional Hunters can match it. All I can say is train hard and train well, it will improve with time and patience. And never forget: Don't be over confident.'_

Those were her father's words after she beat her in the race. Now I could see why as I look at Jaune's form darting around the arena striking at every opportunity pushing Drake into a corner, slowly but surely wilting down his aura.

Terra for her part tried to help her partner but ultimately was being push back herself by Coco who was currently firing the two oversize pistols she took from Jaune with practical ease forcing the wolf faunus to raise wall after wall of earth to protect her from the powerful explosive bullets.

I look up to see that Drake's auras is currently resting at thirty percent while the other one at a dangerous twenty percent and was slowly chipping away. Terra's aura was sitting just below the halfway mark due to continuous use of her semblance while Coco is sitting nicely at around eighty percent having not received a hit since the one white Drake delivered earlier. And Jaune's aura is currently at seventy percent….sixty nine percent? It was draining? How?

Before I could voice what I saw the screen above us change into a spinning roulette signaling that the field is about to change.

"There it is folks! Looks like the fields about to change" Nora exclaimed as she pointed out the roulette that was beginning to slow…

And stop to a point mark called Gravity, but that wasn't all as two more announcements were posted on the screen, Rune Activation and Grimm Activation.

Well that doesn't look good.

And just like that the Field below began to rock and quake as outer area began to descend forcing the four fighters to gather at the small inner area, while trying to take down one another. I saw Drake landing a lucky hit sending Jaune tumbling near the edge but not before Jaune himself clip the black Knight sending his aura down to the red which force Drake to stop using his semblance, reuniting both parts into one again combining both auras which is still dangerously low at thirty five percent.

I saw floating platforms began to emerge from the outer area where the Plains was used to be, each platform varying in size and shape, the bigger ones have grimm beginning to digitalized.

I saw Jaune deactivating his Thunder Form, the yellow circuits receding from his armor and the ambient yellow glow dissipating. Looking up I saw his aura was also nearing empty, even Coco and Terra are also running on fumes now despite the former having the advantage but apparently the recoil of the oversize pistols were taking its toll on her.

Deep down I knew this was going to be the last round, one way or another only one will win.

And I was right.

* * *

I could feel my body getting heavy as I feel the electric current from Arc-de-Ciel dissipating, My breath ragged as I glance at my remaining aura on my HUD… just below half.

"You okay?" I ask risking a glance at my partner who has her arm dangling lazily at her side clearly sore from the constant firing of WeissSchwarz.

"I'm fine Hon, but got to say these babies of yours can sure kick" She said as she holstered both back to my hips but not before giving my ass a good slap much to my annoyance. "So at the end of it all it still comes down to a melee"

"It's not that surprising really" I shrug as I watch Drake hand over one of his swords to Terra and heard the distinct sound of a blade drawn beside me.

"So what are we waiting for?"

With a small wink I charge full speed ahead.

* * *

 **EN: Yes, I know its a Cliff... sadly I wasn't finish with editing the full fight so I have to end the chapter here, Next chapter we will see the ending and who shall end up the last one standing. So the planned chapter for next week will be combined with the end part of this chapter so the continuity isn't gone that's for sure.**

 **Also someone pointed out that Nora's Semblance doesn't allow her to create her own electric charge... that is wrong, please rewatch Episode 2 of Vol 3 it was clearly stated by Oobleck that Nora can create her own. Also if you cant hear it properly find the episode with subs or go read the episode transcripts in the RWBY Wiki. Trust me I have all volumes in my hardrive and rewatch everything while planning this whole fic from top to bottom.**

 **As for the thing I announce on the top AN... I have already written the FINAL chapter for this fic which I had done months before I started writing the first chapter... yes that how I made this fic Write last chapter then start building the plot from there, of course there are changes here an there as I continue to add stuff and more content but the FINAL chapter has been written already so, In case I decided to accept the offer for the promotion which I still have a few days before they need the reply. I can post two chapters where the first would be the entire plot and where I was going with the story and the second chapter is the Final chapter. Which then I shall vanish for a few months to a few years dodging bullets and bleeding somewhere in a man made ditch. I'll let you guys know what will my decision be next chapter which should hopefully be release on time next friday.**

 **See ya guys again! and remember Leave a Review! It really helps me get motivated to write this story with each review.**


	8. Omakes and Drafts and Randomness

**AN: As you are all aware of the AN I made last week, I have an important announcement to make.**

 **I have Worst News, Bad News and Good News. I'll announce the Worst News first**

 **Worst News is I have decided to accept the Promotion to becoming a Captain after I made a long and hard thought on this matter and had talk to my friends and we all unanimously decided to accept it. But there is more.**

 **Which is the Bad News.**

 **The Bad News is that since I literally had my head over this decision it was hard for me to finish up this weeks chapter and hasn't been fully finish yet since well you can't exactly write when your head is in another matter completely. So yeah thats the bad news. As for the light at the end of the tunnel!**

 **Good News is... I won't be ending this Fic. Despite accepting the Promotion we had ask if we have to do the Officer School thing immediately, thankfully it isn't, which is why we decided to postpone the Officer School until after I graduate from University(again) and also gives us time to retrain our bodies and condition it. Another good news is I have now found an Beta Reader from an old friend of mine in Space Battles in the name of Glacium Frost, those of you who are aware of The Games We Play should be familiar with him.**

 **Another News whether this is good or bad is up to you. I decided to share with Coeur's Permission to post the Draft Idea Coeur gave me during the initial time I was asking permission to do the Fic. I also have posted my own First Draft on how this Fic would have turned out if not for the fact that my Old Laptop died. Another thing I have place here is a Plot bunny that wouldn't leave me during the writing of the current chapter which I decided to plan out more but also give you what the draft is all about here**

 **So you can call it me buying time to write the chapter or whatever you think. Or Just call this Random JNPR-Senpai Omakes or would this be Production Diaries? Since this involves old rough drafts of the fic.**

 **Oh well... ONWARD TO THE FIC!OMAKE?PRODUCTION DIARY?WHATEVER THIS IS!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY Belongs to RT and Monty Oum while the Original Idea came from Coeur Al'Aran.**

* * *

Chapter 7.5.1: Coeur's Jaune-Senpai Rough Draft

* * *

1 - Jaune's struggling, his team is one of the best but his partners do the lion's share of the work. He contributes 10% to their 30% each. This leads to a lack of self-confidence and self-respect, he sees himself as a free-loader, and doesn't deserve them.

2 - Jaune is assigned to Team RWBY as a last chance to pass. Ironically their problem is the opposite. They have too much ego, too much self-respect and confidence. Jaune struggles to mesh with them because their personalities clash so much with his own.

3 - Jaune tries and fails to form a connection with RWBY, and considers quitting them and Beacon. At this time Blake goes missing, and to the surprise of many it is Jaune who finds her - and protects her from Roman and the White Fang. Jaune may not be as strong as his teammates, but he is still a 3rd/4th year hunter-in-training. He has experience where RWBY don't.

4 - The team respect Jaune more for helping Blake and fixing their team. They all want to work with him now, and things start to look good for once.

5 - Jaune is the target of bullying from older teams, who realise what his mentorship means. That he is failing. They belittle him, and it only gets worse when RWBY tries to defend him. "Look at him hide behind girls three years younger than him!" After being confronted over the issue by team RWBY, they all agree there is only one thing they can do.

Time to tutor Jaune-Sempai!

6 - Jaune receives tutoring from team RWBY, and after some digging they realise Pyrrha has the hots for him, but he never realises, and she is too uncertain to make a move. Team RWBY, now out of genuine affection for their sempai decide to fix things on that front too.

I didn't really plan any further, but you can see a possibility there for romance, friendship and comedy as well. Basically it would end with them going through some problems. The "Crisis" would probably be either the dance, wherein Pyrrha goes alone but Jaune - thanks to his training with RWBY is now confident enough to meet her on the dancefloor and ask her out.

OR

The exams come, and he is stressed - maybe it's a solo combat exam (so he can't rely on his team), but thanks to his training from RWBY he is able to pass. Finally gaining confidence in himself - and proving he can do it.

JNPR graduates, tears all round, RWBY don't want to see him go. I was going to end with him coming back as a teacher, a quick nod to Professor Arc, and a happy ending for RWBY - who cheer that Sempai is now Sensei.

So the journey in that plot is two-fold. Firstly there is the journey of Jaune going from unconfident and incompetent - to confident and competent. But there's also the journey of RWBy going from entitled and arrogant, to more moderate.

* * *

Chapter 7.5.2: DC Draco's Rough Draft of Jaune-Senpai now called JNPR-Senpai.

* * *

Pairings would be Jaune and Weiss (which hopefully I could pull off)

first chapter happens at the aftermath of the Docks incident where Prof. Goodwitch tries and fails to come up with a good punishment for Team RWBY for their recklessness during said incident, deciding to take a quick break she stumble upon an old transcript record of Jaune Arc which gave her an inspiring idea. The chapter changes perspective towards team JNPR now in their Senior Year after returning from a rough Extermination mission and Jaune heading towards Beacon's Tower and the Headmasters Office to give his teams Mission report, along the way he reflect on the time from his Freshmen years onwards and how he has change for the better despite the rough start due to his fake transcripts. Upon entering Prof. Ozpins office saw a smiling Ozpin and a rather happy Glynda which gave Jaune a rather bad feeling and ends the chapter.

2nd chapter continues on from where 1st chapter left off with Jaune in the office with the Headmaster and Goodwitch who began explaining his current situation about failing the year and not graduating as a Hunter and the offer of being team RWBY's guardian as a make-up assignment but Jaune tries to deny such claims saying his grades are among the top in certain subjects which Goodwitch cannot deny, Ozpin intervenes saying things that aims at Jaune's natural Good hearted nature which Jaune reluctantly accepts the offer of being Team RWBY's guardian much to his displeasure, Goodwitch satisfaction and Ozpin's amusement, chapter shift towards Weiss POW as she and the rest of RWBY relax after a long day of lessons, and reflects upon the team which despite the Team crisis they face a few days ago as if nothing changes and begins to question her teammates but before she can probe them Goodwitch announces over the PA system to call Team RWBY to the Headmasters Office much to the Team's surprise and accusing Yang of doing something perverted again which the blonde denies, upon entering the office Weiss notice Jaune fidgeting and internally questions his presence within the office, Ruby upon noticing him recognizes him as the guy who help her after she exploded back when the school started and hasn't seen him since but before Jaune could explain himself Ozpin cuts in and tells RWBY that he fears that they're recklessness may endanger themselves unless someone watch over them and tells them that from this moment onwards and until Jaune Arc's graduation he and his team shall be team RWBY's guardian much to the team's outrage about not needing a guardian which one such comment coming from Yang about Jaune being weak, said blonde just looked away and awkwardly scratch his chin with no comments about being weak, Ozpin upon hearing this taunts Yang about how could she be sure of such claim which Yang eagerly challenges Jaune and His Team to a Team Battle which will happen in 2 days time and bets if team RWBY wins they dont need Guardians and if they lose they'll accept Jaune as a guardian and even wear a Maid Outfit for a week and serve him and his team as maids much to Jaune's shock and horror, but before he could refuse such bet, Ozpin once again cuts in a accepts it, and Team RWBY exits office leaving a Horrified Jaune, Speechless Goodwitch, and a much Amuse Ozpin. end of chapter

3rd chapter would be Jaune nagging about how Ozpin could accept such things and Goodwitch agreeing to Jaune's statements but Ozpin defends himself that such brass attitude which also underestimates ones opponent needs to be corrected and also saying a person is weak without seeing his strength is a mark of a such thing and need to be corrected and exemplified towards the student body. Also Ozpin threatened that if JNPR so happens to throw the match Jaune would be expelled and his fake transcripts be revealed to the world. View change towards team RWBY side as they began to talk along with the 2nd year Team CFVY and revealing that they will have a team spar with team JNPR much to the shock of Velvet and Co. along with half the student body within the Cafeteria, Coco began telling them about each member of Team JNPR from THE Pyrrha Nikos to Nora Valkyrie and her antics and Lie Ren, much to the shock of Weiss upon hearing that Jaune is partnered with the Mistralian champion and the team is considered the Strongest among the seniors, then doubt began to spread within the team but Ruby encourages that even they are considered strong that doesnt mean they are undefeated and raises the team's morale. a switch in POV towards Jaune's heading towards the JNPR's dorm room and announces that their team would fight against the strongest 1st year team and if they lose Jaune has to say goodbye to beacon. Pyrrha and the rest of the team accepts the situation as nothing new to them when Ozpin is involve which earned a good round of laughter from the team and head towards the training grounds for some spars. chapter ends here.

4th chapter would be the fight itself which consist of team RWBY losing against team JNPR who overwhelms them in every aspect from Power to Speed to Technique and even Combination attacks. Team RWBY accepts there defeat and admits their weaknesses and approves of team JNPR as their Guardians, Nora remind them of the Maid costume bet which erk the Heiress toward the blonde brawler for adding such a perverted thing. end of chapter

after the battle chapter its here where I plan to add a few filler chapters give or take 2 to 3 chapters of RWBY interacting with JNPR and a slow blooming bonds go and such. after which I could cover the food fight and the highway incident as a major arc which might strain the relationship between the two teams along with the budding romance between Jaune and Weiss.

* * *

Chapter 7.5.3: That Plot Bunny that Never Left Me... God Damn You Muse!

* * *

A RWBY/Danmachi Xover I called A Knight's Dungeon Tale(Temp Title)

-0-

At the end of the final battle against Salem, Jaune Arc made the ultimate sacrifice to kill Salem and succeeded. On his last breath he said his final farewell and regret like being dense to Pyrrha's feeling and then some before saying that his going to see her again as he lost consciousness.

Only to wake up in an unfamiliar place, he felt his appearance change to that of his 17 yr old self with his old armor and weapon Crocea Mors by his side. Deciding that staying isnt going to help him determine whether his in heaven or in hell, Jaune decided to began wandering the place only to encounter weird monsters trying to attack him. thankful that he has his sword with him he dispatch them quickly and with ease due to his past experience in his own world Remnant. he quickly notice that unlike grimm this monsters don't disappear but there are some kind of gems where he cut and deciding to grab them and move on. As he aimlessly wandered and continued to fight monsters, he noted that they have been getting weaker and weaker and assumed that he is getting towards the entrance or in his case the exit of this area and continued onwards and reach the Dungeon Entrance where he notice for the first time where he is... he wasn't in Remnant that was for sure.

as he wandered the streets asking about a place where he can ask question about this town people direct him to the Guild. He began noticing that the people less modern than Remnant seeing that they hardly have a scroll, no sword that can become a gun and people like him are called adventures. It was official Jaune thought he was in some kind of dream before going to Heaven, maybe Oum decided to Humor him into playing an RPG game he always played during his childhood before Beacon. Due to his wandering thoughts he didnt notice that he bump into a couple of thug that tried to mug him for his gems that he pick up in the Dungeon, Jaune for his part tried to avoid a fight but failing to do so. When a brawl was unavoidable a woman wearing a black vest and pants with a white collared long sleeve shirt intervened revealing herself as a member of the Guild but instead of the thugs getting intimidated they change target and aimed at the woman instead.

The fight was short lived as Jaune only using minimal force to knock them out realizing that people here has no Aura unlike him. The woman thank him despite her being the one intervening she ended up being the one being save and introduce her as Eina Tulle. Arriving at the Guild Jaune decided to ask her question in regards to where this place is. Revealing all the information about Orario, The Gods and Goddess, the Dungeon where he awoke, Adventures in general and the Guild and in turn Eina ask about Jaune, he told her a lie about just him as a wandering warrior around the forest of his hometown only to wake up in the dungeon to his surprise, and fighting his way up towards the exit. Eina then ask if he wanted to be an adventure which he said yes but he would prefer if he doesnt align with any gods or goddess as of the moment much to her surprise and ask why, to which Jaune said with a sad expression.

"The First and Last time I saw a Goddess... I died."

To Jaune's honest surprise Eila took this seriously rather than a joke and decided to not question his intentions further as long as he brings in the money in which he agrees and thank her for her consideration.

Fast forward a year later...

Jaune is back in the upper floor of the Dungeons where he is allowed to venture due to him not having a Familia therefore not having the ability to update his status. All though for a time there was a rumor circulating about him as a skilled warrior that multiple familias tried to recruit him only for Jaune to reject the offers and the rumors had died down since. As he wander through the fifth floor he encountered a boy being chase by a Minotaur and decided to help, slaying the monster with ease even comparing it to an Ancient Ursa Major in terms of strength. As he tried to help the boy up, he look behind Jaune and became flustered before running in embarrassment.

Jaune in his confusion look back and saw Loki familia who he only greeted with a nod before proceeding to loot the fallen Minotaur much to Bete Loga's annoyance before leaving him alone. After which Jaune notice a drop pouch beside the monster, deducting that the boy accidentally drop it when her ran. Deciding to return to the boy personally Jaune ended his hunt early and went to the Guild to ask Eina about the boy.

When he was a short distance away he heard someone shouting some kind of love confession before someone covered in blood ran out the Guild, it was the boy from earlier which Eila tried to chase after but only stopping at the door way. Jaune greeted the elf and ask directly who the boy was to which Eila answered telling him that the boy's name is Bell and is the only other adventurer she currently handling the other one is Jaune himself.

After getting Bells's address, Jaune began walking towards the Abandoned Church but encountered Goddess Hestia who is suspicious of Jaune and his motives accusing him of working for this Aiz person to kidnapped Bell which the knight laugh it off and began to explain what happened at the dungeon earlier much to the horror of the Oppai loli goddess and quickly guided Jaune towards her home where Bell also lives.

When Bell met Jaune he thank him for saving his life and returning his pouch filled with Loot which Jaune dismissing it as it was the right thing to do before Hestia berating the boy for his recklessness and almost dying after which he ordered Bell to take a bath since she could still smell the monster blood on him. Jaune turned to leave only to be stop by Hestia as she bowed down and beg for Jaune to join her familia to which he ask why, he wasn't disappointed with her answer.

"I want you to protect Bell, I don't care about anything but those in my Familia as they are precious to me. So please, I beg you protect Bell"

He commented that Gods and Goddess tried and failed to recruit them to their familia for his skill and prowess but here she is begging to him to join not for his skill but to protect another life. Jaune agreed to join her familia. They then proceeded with the Ritual for Jaune to be bless with Falna and as the lights fade, Hestia gasp in surprise. Instead of Jaune starting as a level 1 Adventure like everyone else, for reasons unknown Jaune is a level 10 Adventurer, the first they have seen since the Gods have descended. Demanding answered Jaune told Hestia to meet him at the Guild tomorrow to hear the whole story since he also want to tell Eila about it as well.

Come the next day Eila screamed in surprise about Jaune's alignment with Hestia as well as his level which she demanded a reason and Jaune then told his tale to both her and Hestia. About Remnant, his life, Beacon, the Fall of Vale and the succeeding adventures till his death against Salem and his surprise arrival here.

They showed confusion at first then slowly things click to place as Hestia pulled out the list of his current skills like Aura, Guardian Angel(His Semblance), Iron Will(His tenacity to not give up), Indomitable Soul(his a good guy after all), Grand Regeneration (his insane amount of Aura gives him Regen), and Leadership Charisma(He is the leader of Team JNPR) are gained from his past life as a Hunter.

They ask how would he proceed with this news, which he requested that the document would be doctored so that he would be shown as a level 1 rather a level 10 since it will cause a lot of unwanted attention on himself and would then cause problems for Hestia. They readily agreed.

That night Jaune treated Eila, Bell and Hestia to Hostess of Fertility as celebration for joining a Familia, there he introduce Mia Grand which is the owner of the place as well as his landlady since he lives upstairs as a tenant and part time cook. He also introduce the maids that work there, one of which Bell met earlier Syr who then sat beside the boy and began talking much to the Goddess and Guild member's ere. For Jaune's own harem Chloe Rollo who reminds him of Blake bar the gambling approach him and they to strike a conversation which was joined by Lyon and Arrnya.

Disaster strike when Loki familia entered, at first both familia ignored one another until Loki notice Hestia and began teasing her only for her to end up in a depress state as Oppai Loli press her weapon infront of the trickster which was promptly ignored by her familia. It wasnt until Bete Loga in his drunken state began shouting the events of the other day about a neewbie adventure almost getting killed which prompt Bell to ran away being chase by Hestia and Syr. The damage was done before the other members reeled the drunk dog.

Jaune angered by the outburst smiled apologetically towards his Landlady and payed more than the amount needed to pay for the food. Only for her to sigh and said that Jaune will do double duty in the kitchen as punishment for a week, which he agreed instantly as he made his way towards Loki Familia's table.

Loki was the first one to notice the Knight's approach but ignored it knowing the entertainment to come. The others notice as Jaune stood behind the werewolf's chair, too late to react when Jaune sent the adventure flying out the window with one punch out cold. The rest of the familia reacted drawing their weapons but was stop by Loki herself asking a reason to why Jaune did such a thing. He revealed that he has joined Hestia's familia and just did what thought was right... to protect. Satisfied she force her adventures to stand down, one of them asking why. Loki simply said that even with her they cannot take down someone like Jaune without a few of them getting killed in the process. Another ask why she would say such a thing which she answered with a shrug and deflected the question as she demanded more booze which Jaune was thankful for before proceeding to head to the Dungeon to rescue Bell from his own stupidity.

As he followed the dead bodies of monsters leading to Bell's location just in time to stop a killing blow from a kobold saving a bleeding Bell for death a second time. As Bell began to stir he saw Jaune watching the rising Sun and apologize for his recklessness and began crying. Jaune comforted him and told him that he joined Hestia's familia in order to protect him from monster to his own recklessness and in order for Jaune to do so he will teach him what he had learned from his previous life. Bell once again cry but this time in gratitude towards Jaune who only smiled as Bell remind him of his younger self and told himself that this must be the reason why he is here.

* * *

 **EN: As you can fairly see Coeur's Jaune Senpai was supposedly Arkos and mine White Knight but thanks to Vol 3...well things change since then and I already planned the pairings after Vol 3 ended so it could still be up in the air...but not Arkos. I swear if I get another PM demanding this be Arkos I'm gonna kill Pyrrha! I have mentioned this last time that I have already written the Final chapter but what I forgot to mention that I wrote five, FIVE different Final chapters. Ranging from well... Dead Pyrrha to Dead Jaune, to Weird End and then a The "Happy" End and I'm using the term Happy loosely here. People are gonna die, no point keeping that a secret the question people should be asking is...Whose gonna die.**

 **On another Note: Chapter 1 has been edited by Glacium so you can reread it if you want and tell me if it got worst or better and will see what we both can do.**

 **Also his own Notes**

 **Editor's note: Dnite77 and I met a while when Ryuugi/rgm0005's The Games We Play was still ongoing. So when Dnite approach me to be his Beta for his new story, knowing that English isn't his first language and having lots of free time, I accepted. Now that said, I have little idea on where the story is going, all I do is correct spelling, grammar and plot mistakes. Though considering this is an AU, the last part might not be needed as much. You can find me on SpaceBattles using the same name as my FF account. -Glacium Frost**


End file.
